What are you?
by Arella16
Summary: The doctor meets an elf...and takes her on an adventure. Not writing on it anymore so leaving it complete unless I decide to write it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people I haven't written anythin in Aeons...seriously...anyway figured I'd try a story with my new found love Doctor Who...I say it's 10th doctor but honestly if you can get David Tennant's doc spot on...then you're a miracle worker...anyway...enjoy the fic...it's set after the whole thing with Donna I mean right after...**

**DISCLAIMER: Alright I don't own Doctor Who...cause if I did d'ya think Russel T. Davies and Matt Smith would be anywhere near the project. They wouldn't...and it'd have Doctor and Jack slashy goodness (which this fanfic will lack.**

**Oh and also...I haven't watched Torchwood but it will have some Ianto in it...he just won't talk...only Jack...I know I know...but I figured I'd put him in it cause...well Jack deserves love so :p...but anyway they'll be like 1-2 chapters 4 at the most so please grin and bear it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

The doctor looked up at the sky sighing softly, this was it he was done. After everything, there was no way he could take on another companion. Especially with the way, he had ended things with Donna, tears filled his eyes at the thought, and he sighed.

"That wasn't fair," He said to himself, as he looked down at the flowers "Why…why couldn't she at least remember me…it wouldn't have been so bad then."

With a heavy sigh, he looked up at the memorial smiling lightly when he saw her name. The large plaque was engraved with the name Rose Tyler nothing fancy definitely not what she'd deserved if she'd actually died like the others on this wall.

"I miss you," He said softly kneeling in front of the wall "Why…why couldn't you have stayed with me."

Gently he laid the flowers down in front of the plaque sobbing softly regretting that he had left her with his double. He hoped that she would be happy that she would live her life to the fullest but some part of him ached at the thought of her happy without him. It was selfish of him to hope she was as miserable as he was but he knew that it was part of love. He started to regale her with everything that had happened since they had beaten Davros it was crazy to him but it did make him feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She did not know how long she had been running hell all she knew was to get the hell out of the building. Flaming red hair trailed behind her as she rounded the corner towards the memorial glancing back they were still after.

"Just great" She panted, "They've got steam…, and I'm ready to drop."

She turned her gaze forward just a moment too late as she tumbled over something landing on her face. Swearing softly she moved to try to run again and found herself face to face with a gun and gulped.

"That's not very polite" She looked up and paled seeing who was in front of her.

"Ow…Jack…that you" She turned her head seeing what she had tripped over and swore.

The doctor was quite surprised to see Jack and who he assumed was the rest of his crew but stood up managing to untangle himself from the girl who had rudely collided with him.

"Heya doc…you okay" Jack asked "She didn't hurt you did she".

"Who…her…no" He said with a shrug "Uh...what's going on here."

In a flash, she moved up and gripped him bringing a knife to his throat with a growl glaring at Jack.

"Drop the weapon Harkness…" She snarled and whispered to him "I'm sorry…I'm not gonna hurt you…I just have to get away."

The doctor sighed softly rolling his eyes he should really be used to being threatened by now but he did notice the fear in Jack's eyes. What the hell was going on who was this girl that he'd actually be afraid of her.

"Let him go Melkin" Jack said, "He has nothing to do with this…just come quietly."

"Shut up…order your men to drop their weapons…or I really will kill him," She said making Jack hesitate.

"Now just hold on a moment Miss…uh Melkin," The doctor said, "I really would like to know what's going on."

"She's a criminal" Jack answered "We're not sure where she's from…but it's not earth…Melkin we're going to drop our weapons…let him go…"

He made a gesture and the sound of weapons being set on the ground filled the silence as she slowly started to back away with the Doctor.

"I'm no Alien," She said as she reached the end of the circle "I'm from earth…I'm just not human".

~How can that be~ The doctor thought to himself ~She certainly looks human to me…how can she be from earth and not be human~

He did not have time to think as he was pushed forward so she could run unhindered from Jack.

"Go after her…I'll see about the doc" He said to his men who nodded retrieving their weapons "You okay"

He knelt down offering the Doctor a hand shaking his head glad she had not hurt him. She had not hesitated to hurt his men when running.

"Alright Jack…what's going on" The doctor said standing up "Who was she…what was she…and why are you after her."

"Her name's Lorianna…not Melkin…that's her race apparently" He said shaking his head "We were going back through Torchwood one when we found her…we thought she was a victim…then well…"

The doctor looked at him as he sighed and shook his head looking back at the building before back to the doctor.

"She's got some kind of powers…she hurt six people in there" He said "All of them are in a coma…I dunno why she used the knife on you…"

"She wouldn't have" The Doctor said shaking his head "At least she said that when she apologized…are you sure she did it".

"They passed out when she touched them…" Jack replied with a shake of his head "She would've hurt you…but…I don't know why she didn't…whatever it was."

"I don't think she would've…" He said "But that is weird…"

Jack laughed softly and nodded taking off after her and the doctor looked back at the memorial with a sad smile.

"I think I'll be saving someone else from torchwood…eh Rose," He said to the memorial as he took off running "This should be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori ducked behind a building as the men ran past her and sighed softly looking down at the ground.

"Let's see…from what I gathered from those men's minds…I'm…crap where am I…" She said to herself as she walked into the old decrepit looking building "Hmm…well I think it's called Canary Wharf…maybe...I should probably make sure…somehow…"

She looked up and her eyes widened seeing an odd blue box and slowly walked towards it. It confused her she was not entirely sure what it was 100 years in captivity really kept one in the dark. As she reached out to touch the door, she heard a loud crash behind her making her spin around. In the doorway, stood two soldiers with guns trained on her and growled angrily a glow surrounding her hands.

"Get the hell away from me," She snarled, "I won't go back to that place.

A small hum sounded behind her and she turned around looking at the blue box before a voice rang out.

"Get away from my ship" The doctor had come up on the scene "You can't get inside…it's pretty useless to you…"

She shook her head and took off running for a side door as a strong hand gripped her arm tightly stopping her.

"No…no…" She looked into the face of Jack Harkness "Let me go…"

She felt his grip tighten and flinched going for the knife but the feel of a gun pressing against her temple stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere…you hurt people" Jack said his voice cold "You almost killed someone I cared about…and threatened another…you're coming with us."

"Jack…you're going to hurt her…stop," The doctor said stepping forward.

She growled angrily struggling to get away from Jack this was not what was supposed to happen. It should have been easy but she knew why, her kind were meant to be hidden and she was being punished for exposing herself once.

"Doc…this is Torchwood business now" Jack said quickly cuffing her "She's in our custody…you should probably get back to what you're doing".

"Like hell" The doctor said, "I won't let you hurt someone Jack…and you know that…"

Jack growled frustrated but it was either let him come or he would just come anyway and the latter was not the ideal option.

"Fine…" He said "Sedate her…we don't want an incident in transport".

"NO NO NOO…" She screamed trying to get away.

One of the men gripped her head roughly pushing it back as he injected the sedative into her throat. Her body went limp in Jack's arms and she was carried away the last image she saw was the doctor's eye and the apology they held.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 1...working on chapter 2 but not really sure if I'll continue it really...tell me what you think and maybe...if it get's good reception I probably will...Oh and by the way Read and review...only constructive criticism please...if you flame I'll throw you into the time vortex ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people...chapter 2...no reviews but I've been watching the new series of Doctor Who...starting with the 9th...while I was writing this...so uh it might not have as much of 10...as it does 9 lol...-_-...****anyway this fanfic is just something I wanted to try...I love the Doctor and I want to make my own story...**

**Disclaimer: again don't own the doctor...if I did it'd have more Jack Harkness**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Lori groaned softly as she sat up rubbing her head and looked around tears springing into her eyes. The four walls of a Torchwood cell were what greeted her and she tried to go for her knife but it was gone. Just as it had been the first time, she had woken up in one of these places.

"Damn it…damn them…" She sobbed softly curling up on the bed "Mother…I'm sorry."

She shivered in fear as she started to sing softly trying to calm herself not wanting them to see her afraid. It was the song she had heard since she was child but it was not in any language that they would know. Tears slid from her eyes as she closed them her mind going back to her family the love and wonder she'd felt before it had all been ripped from her.

XXXXXXX

"Hmm…she doesn't seem so dangerous now," The doctor said as he and Jack watched the monitor "She seems rather…sad."

"Yeah…if I hadn't seen it…I'd never believe she could try to kill anyone," He said with a shrug "But the most dangerous things can appear harmless."

The doctor nodded not really sure what it would mean as the door behind them opened, he turned around smiling when a young man walked in wearing a suit.

"Ianto" Jack exclaimed running to him "Oh gods are you alright."

The doctor chuckled as Jack and the man named Ianto talked and gave them privacy when Jack embraced him. It did not seem like the Jack he remembered but it was nice to see him ready to settle down, to know what is important. He had waited far too long to know what had been important and now all of it was gone.

"Oh uh…doc" Jack turned around not wanting to end his kiss "I…uh…I've got some important work to do…if you wanna interrogate the girl…you know where the cells are…be careful".

"Sure Jack…work," He said with a laugh and winked at him "You two have fun then…"

He walked out of the room certain that this Ianto person was the reason he had stayed behind for. It made him sad that even Jack had someone while he had to be alone but that was the way it had to be. If he took someone else, they would end up getting hurt.

"Hmm…what's that…?" He stopped hearing the song and looked around "Hmm…that's right…she was singing…sounds much different in person".

He followed the song admiring her lovely voice but the language was foreign to him completely, that struck him as odd the TARDIS should have translated it for him. He shrugged it off and followed the song to the girl's cell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She stopped singing as soon as the door opened and looked up seeing the man from earlier. Without hesitating, she crawled back against the wall hugging her legs to her chest.

"Wh-what do you want" She asked softly "I-If you've come to punish me…I…I was not going to hurt you".

"I know," He said walking over to a chair "I've come to talk to you…I'm the Doctor…and you must be Lorianna".

"It's Lori now" She said softly "Lorianna…is a name that doesn't belong in this time".

"Really…and why's that" He asked.

She stayed silent her secrets were her own especially considering she would always be watched by Torchwood. The doctor seemed to come to a decision and stood up going to one of the cameras with a soft smile.

"Sorry Jack…I won't destroy it…but…things humans shouldn't know," He said taking out his screwdriver "You know how it is…"

She watched him as he flitted across the room shutting off each camera and recording device they would reactivate when he left. Turning to face her, he pocketed his screwdriver and smiled at her before sitting back down.

"Alright…we're alone…I won't tell Jack or Torchwood anything" He said "You can trust me…I've helped plenty of aliens return home".

"I told you I'm from Earth" She said shaking her head "Why does your kind assume anything sentient that isn't human is from another planet."

"My kind…oh no…I'm nothing like those apes out there" He said with a smile "What I am…well…that's not important…"

She looked at him and shrugged she did not care what he was, right now he was on the side of the people who would hurt her. With a light sigh, she looked up at the ceiling forcing the tears back at the thought of being trapped.

"What was that song you were singing?" He asked "I've never heard that language before…and apparently neither has the TARDIS".

"A lullaby…the language…you're people…I mean the humans…called it elvish but that was before…" She shook her head "It is Melkin…that is the language not my people…the language of all things on this earth and true names…"

"That's impossible," He said "nothing has true names…they're old legends…I should know…I've seen your planet from start to finish".

"Just because you did not see…does not mean we were not there," She said with a light smile "We have been here since time began…we were watchers…guardians…always living in legends."

He was listening intently if she was right he had missed a crucial element on earth something that did not need to interact with humans.

"The song was taught to me by my mother…" She said softly "It was her death song…I didn't understand when she told me…until they killed her…you probably think I'm lying…"

"What makes you think that" He asked softly "I've seen a lot…"

"They don't believe that I'm from earth" She said softly "Not even the one out of his time…"

"Oh you can tell that" He asked.

"We can tell…my kind knows who belongs in this world," She said softly "And those who don't…not species…I know you are out of your time as well."

"More than out of my time…" He said under his breath.

"Doctor…how long…" She asked softly.

He looked up at her confused for a second not sure what to say but he waited for a moment wanting to know what she was asking.

"How long will I be trapped here…how much longer must I be Torchwood's prisoner?" She asked softly.

"Sorry…I don't know," He answered, "How long you have been in their custody."

"Let's see…according to the minds of those soldiers…It is 2011" She said softly "181 years…"

He stood up looked at her shock apparent on his face before shaking his head. ~This isn't right~ He thought to himself ~nothing on earth can live that long…and not age.~ She let out a soft laugh as if reading his thoughts but shook her head smiling warmly.

"I know…" She said softly "You don't understand…or believe it."

"After Jack I believe it" He said "I just don't understand…I've been everywhere on your rock…and seen everything humans have to offer….but I've never met you…or any of your kind…if Melkin is the language…what are you called".

"I am afraid I have said far too much doctor" She said softly "You know that don't you…but…something…tells me to trust you…that you know what I am going through…"

"What would that be then" He asked.

"To be the last of my race" She added "I am sorry…doctor could we end this…I'm rather tired".

He had fallen silent and nodded standing up looking at her this was not right the last of her kind. There was something completely off about this entire situation and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile as the cell doors opened.

"Torchwood killed the others…my family," She said softly as she laid down "The torchwood that imprisoned me at Canary Wharf."

He had stopped for a moment but stepped out of the cell not wanting her to see the look in his eyes. Jack was walking up and met his eyes before looking away he knew when to recognize the undying storm. Especially when it was about to blow up in his face as he knew it was apt to do.

"Jack…I want all of the files" He said the threat in his voice apparent "And let that girl go."

"Doc I can't let her go…she's a threat" He said "I'll get you her files…they'll show you why".

"JACK" He practically shouted pushing him back "She's not dangerous let her go…she was terrified…"

"No…doc" Jack said "I'm in command here…she tried to kill six people…we can't risk it".

The doctor growled but let Jack go and walked away from him he had to get Lori out of here. She did not belong in a cell she was the last of a race that did not deserve to be lost as legends. Jack just looked at him dumfounded before remembering why he came down here.

"Hey doc…"

"They're working" The doctor interrupted as he walked out of sight, "I just stopped them while I was in there."

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter kind of got away from me and I'm not too sure how well it turned out...so uhm...if you like it...tell me if not...well tell me how I can improve on it...pwease *puppy dog eyes*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A shorter chapter...I'm sorry...I really am trying to get it flowing properly...but...well between chameleon circuit and the show itself makes it harder to write...Well here goes chapter 3...in the words of Doctor 10 Allons-Y**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...get that by now...good**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

Jack had given the doctor the files to look over but he did not really care about them he had read over them already. He knew the girl's history and how she had been captured, Jack had even seen past some of the more glorified and altered parts. All he knew was that she had hurt the man he loved and he wanted to make sure she at least felt guilty.

"Melkin" He said opening the door to her cell "Wake up."

His eyes were cold as he watched her but he had no plan to hurt the girl he did not take pleasure in hurting people. He did not move as the girl shot up instantly crawling into a corner away from him recognizing the man who had captured her again.

"What do you want Captain" She asked softly.

"You hurt Ianto," He said leaning against the wall "He could have died."

"I won't apologize," She said "I was afraid…your people…I can't trust them."

She looked at him her eyes neutral and knew for a fact that was not the answer he had wanted from her.

"We were trying to save you" He growled, "Ianto wouldn't have hurt you."

"How was I to know…my cell opens…and Torchwood soldiers rush in…like every time before" She said "I reacted…and Mr. Jones was in the wrong place…"

Jack's hands clenched into fists as anger flashed in his eyes looking over at her but she stood up not showing any fear.

"He is fine…I merely touched his mind" She said, "There was no danger to his life..."

Jack scoffed turning around growling angrily glancing back at her.

"Ianto is the man I love…and if it weren't for the doctor I wouldn't be standing here" He growled walking out of the cell.

Lori was left alone and sighed softly taking to pacing back and forth across the cell hugging her arm to herself. This was going to be her life now trapped in Torchwood forever or at least until they decided she was better off dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor walked toward the cell her file held in his hand he was going to free her, after everything that she had gone through. He would not leave her alone to die here, especially with Torchwood and an angry Jack. He used his sonic screwdriver to open the cell walking inside as she turned around to look at him.

"Hello again" He said holding his hand out "We've got a few minutes…it's time for us to go".

"Wh-what do you mean Doctor" She asked softly "I can't leave."

"Of course you can" He said "I've just walked out hundreds of times…now come on…trust me".

She bit her bottom lip and nodded smiling as she gripped his hand looking into his soft brown eyes.

"Let's go Doctor…" She said, "I want my freedom…"

"Well then Lori" He said "Allons-y"

He pulled her behind him as he ran from the building, he would make it up to Jack later but this girl was someone he wanted free. They ran without any trouble until the doctor moved to unlock the door and alarms sounded.

"Well…can't make an omelet and all that," He said working to open the door.

Guards rounded the corner with Jack in the lead making her turn around glancing at the doctor.

"Doctor…I'm sorry," She said looking at him "We have to get away."

"Oh no you don't" Jack said aiming his gun, "You're not hurting anyone else."

He fired before she could touch any minds the dart's aim true as she felt the sedative enter her bloodstream. The doctor was there to catch her as she fell and glared at Jack not hesitating when the door opened.

"Doc…wait…" Jack moved to chase after them but the doors shut behind the Doctor sealing shut.

"Don't worry…you're safe now" He said to the girl in his arms "Let's get you to the TARDIS."

* * *

><p><strong>This is such a short chapter compared to the first two...but well I didn't know how else to continue...next chapter might start with Jack's POV...after all the doctor just ran off with the girl he thinks could have killed his love...Please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is my next chapter...story should be picking up soon...but really I'm not sure...we have left Jack behind...he more than likely won't appear later but that's just up to me isnt' it...well if I get enough requests he might...**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now Doctor who is not mine...if it was tennant would still be the Doctor...and he and Jack would a couple...okay...okay...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Jack growled angrily slamming his fist into the wall and sighed softly as a cup of coffee was set on the table beside him. He looked into the eyes of Ianto and shook his head this did not seem right the Doctor had saved her.

"Damnit" He sighed softly as Ianto pulled him close.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

She groaned softly as she sat up rubbing her neck remembering her failed escape attempt.

"We must have gotten caught," She said to herself looking around "Mother…please let the doctor be alright."

She stood up the cell was different but she had managed to escape twice so it was to be expected. The door opened and she turned to face it expect an angry Jack Harkness to walk in.

"Good morning" The doctor walked in with a plate of food "Did you sleep well…"

"Wh-what…did they release you" She asked softly "I thought Torchwood had caught us."

The doctor shook his head and smiled walking over and setting the food on a table beside the bed.

"We're not in Torchwood…not anymore anyway" He said "Welcome to the TARDIS".

She quirked an eyebrow but the smell of food distracted her and she grabbed the plate her stomach rumbling loudly.

"You succeeded…we're free" She asked softly.

"Yep" He said stressing the p "Though I may have lost a friend…"

She didn't say anything deciding to dig into her meal while it was warm and the doctor laughed lightly.

"I don't know what'll fit you but I've got quite a large clothing set" He suggested "Just think it…the TARDIS changes herself for whomever is inside her…I've got some work to do…apologies to make".

She nodded as he walked out of the room leaving her to enjoy her meal thinking about everything she would do now that she was free.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Jack I'm sorry…" The doctor said into the phone, "I couldn't just leave her with you…"

He sighed softly and rolled his eyes as he listened to Jack's ranting and raving.

"Torchwood has tortured this girl for decades" He said angrily "I know you won't…but do you really think she'll believe that…you read the damn file…you know what they were before."

He hung up the phone practically slamming it onto the receiver turning around with a deep sigh. Jack would come around he always did, he was just angry. The doctor rubbed his temples as Lori walked into the room dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled back and for the first time he noticed her ears.

"Pointed ears" He said "That's…"

"I did say humans called our language elvish…they considered us elves" She said shaking her head "We're not though…"

She looked around they really were out of Torchwood that thought made her heart soar.

"Oh doctor…I found this in the room," She said holding up a coat "I really like it…could I maybe get one that fits."

His eyes fell on the coat and he swallowed hard looking away.

"N-no…that's one of a kind…uhm…" He walked over and took the coat "It didn't belong in that room."

She looked at him noticing the pain and sadness that crept into his eyes.

"I understand…who did it belong to," She asked softly "If…if you don't mind me asking…"

"Someone" He said simply "I should probably make sure that everything else…isn't…make sure I don't still have other people's things."

He knew he would not he half suspected it was the TARDIS taking this out of Rose's old room. He still had Rose's clothes and some of Donna's she had acquired on their travels, even Martha had left a few things behind on accident.

"So uhm…let's go…I'll take you somewhere safe" She

"You would shove me out…in a place that is foreign," She asked softly.

"Oh no never that" He said with a smile "I don't shove people out…you'll leave when and if you want to."

He walked over to the controls and began to hit buttons and levers before looking at her.

"Could you press that," He asked pointing to a button "I've got to hold this down."

She nodded doing as he said immediately regretting it when she was knocked off her feet as the TARDIS lurched violently.

"D-doctor…what was that" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know…" He said looking at the monitor "Let's go…have a look."

He jogged to the door putting on his trench coat and opened it smiling widely looking back at her waving her over.

"Now come on…let's hurry" He said with a chuckle.

She shook her head standing as she walked over to him she should not believe any of this but not much could be said her race were supposed to have been legends.

"Ah now where are we…" He looked around.

"North America" She said stepping out of the TARDIS "The north end of the Rockies."

"Uh…how d'you know," He asked.

"Trees" She said pointing to the forest around them "It is my nature…well inherent power…to put it simply."

"I think I'm going to enjoy traveling with you" He said "So much new stuff...that I don't already know."

"And far too much you don't" She commented, "You know too much about my kind…"

"Except their name" He replied, "What are you?"

"Just call me an elf…like the humans," She said dropping her hair "Speaking of them…I must hide my ears."

She pulled a hair band out of her pocket and secured it around her hair the tips of her ears hiding underneath.

"Hide in plain sight" The doctor, said, "Do all elves wear headbands?"

"They did once" She said sadly "Anyway…why don't we look around."

"That's my line," He said with a light chuckle "Alright then Lori…Allons-Y."

She smiled warmly as she followed him into the forest taking a deep breath of air.

"Mother" She said softly.

He was unsure whether she was talking about the forest itself or if she was remembering her past. A light smile played across her lips as she gripped a tree branch lifting herself up into it.

"I haven't been in a tree in ages," She said chuckling "Oh…I am sorry…I am being rude…"

She dropped down to the ground again looking at him with a smile and he chuckled before starting to walk again. Lori was in much better spirits than she had been since being trapped in Torchwood that meant they were.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go chapter 4 read and review...tell meh what ya think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 5...I'm happy to see that people are enjoying...and I know I'm not the best but eh...it's helps me stay creative. Anyway I'll let you get to reading...(Oh so you know I listen to chameleon circuit while writing)**

**Disclaimer: Again do not own the Doc nor any of his companions...and I certainly don't own the TARDIS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

The doctor looked around noticing how much happier Lori seemed that made him feel rather good about himself. He had not had to destroy any monsters knock anyone out, just save the last elf.

"Lori…you said you were the last of your kind" He said after a minute "Why did you tell me that."

"I am the last of my kind" She said sadly "Something told me that you understood….that you would know."

"You're telepathic," He asked.

"I suppose…that is what you could call it" She answered "But I can't touch your mind…not fully…I'm empathic when it comes to extraterrestrial creatures".

"So you knew," He replied glancing at her.

She nodded and kept walking pushing back tears and negative emotions that she had no reason to be involved in. The doctor did not know what to say so he stayed silent as they walked until he spotted smoke.

"Must be a campsite" He said softly "Lori…would you…Lori?"

She had vanished must have climbed into a tree when she spotted the smoke.

"Doctor" He looked up and saw her "If you would like go on ahead…I'll watch from a distance…I can't trust humans."

"Then what was the point of hiding your ears?" He asked.

"That was for an accidental meeting," She answered.

"Oh get down here…you'll be fine," He said, "I promise."

She looked toward the fire and sighed softly before jumping down from the tree to follow him. Glancing around she did not know what to say as she followed him keeping herself on high alert. As they approached, her steps slowed not in any hurry to meet these humans. The doctor stayed silent as they emerged from the forest to a small family gathered around a campfire. They looked up at him and stood glancing between each other.

"Hello" He said with a light smile "John Smith…this is my friend Lori."

She stayed near the trees and nodded her hello not wanting to go near the group of humans.

"I am sorry she's not very friendly" He said, "We're looking for the road."

"Oh well you'll have a lot of walking ahead of you" He said, "Really you should probably find a place to rest…its getting dark."

Lori looked around sensing something and narrowed her eyes before going towards the doctor.

"Something's wrong," She whispered "The forest is angry…something is agitating her…we should leave".

He held up a hand and looked at the group around the campfire.

"Is something wrong," He asked as the family began to pack their things.

"You don't know…there's been a massive rabies outbreak" He said, "Animals are just going mad and attacking people…they're not even afraid of fire."

"That is strange…" The doctor said looking at Lori.

"We're going to head you're welcome to come with us" The man suggested "Don't want you nice folks trapped out here".

"No…we'll be fine…" The doctor answered noticing the look in Lori's eyes "Just explore for a bit."

The man shrugged as his family finished loading everything up in their RV and drove off.

"So Lori you were saying" The doctor asked turning towards her.

"The forest is angry," She said "This isn't simply rabies…the forest itself is agitated".

"Really…now that's interesting" He replied, "Care to have a look-see?"

She nodded and took off towards the trees leaping up into the branches look back at the doctor.

"We will meet at your TARDIS" She called "I suggest you return there…I can move faster alone."

"You're unarmed" The doctor shouted "Can you fight."

He could see her smirk from this far back and he shook his head, that smirk reminded him of the last three women he had taken with him. It was courage and a desire for understanding, but he wondered if hers would fade just like theirs. If she too would leave him alone but he would expect that, if they found a colony of her people he would not stop her from leaving. Snapping out of his thoughts as she vanished from sight into the trees and was quite impressed.

"She said elf…" He said to himself "I suppose that's what I'll have to call her."

He walked back to the TARDIS he was positive that he could do a scan and figure everything out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She ran along the branches her natural agility coming back despite all of the time she spent in captivity.

"Mother what is wrong?" She whispered "Why are you angry".

She kept her mind open hoping to find out what she needed to at least until she came upon a crater, well a small hole anyway. Leaping from the tree she looked down into the hole her head tilted to the side.

"Is this what it is," She asked softly noticing a small object "Doesn't seem like enough to anger you."

Something tried to pull her back but she did not listen as she reached down and touched the object crying out when a searing pain shot up her arm. She wavered for a moment before slumping to the side unconcious.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

The doctor sighed as he searched something was interfering with his scanning which left him hoping that Lori would be fine. He shook his head as he sat down at the controls still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I hope she's alright," He said to himself "She's been in Torchwood so long…she might have her directions or something mixed up…no…she's fine…she looked so at home here…"

He shook his head with a chuckle leaning back on his chair as the door to the TARDIS opened. Turning around he smiled seeing Lori who was walking towards him.

"Doctor I found this" She said softly holding up a small object "It was in a crater."

"Brilliant" He said walking towards her.

A smirk slid onto her lips and he stopped seeing the knife shining in her hand.

"Lori?" He asked looking up at her.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes but they still seemed empty as she lunged forward the doctor barely able to get out of the way.

"It's time for the end Doctor," She said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>There's your chapter people...what'd you think? Good, Bad, Ugly...sorry...anyway no this isn't the bad stuff...he's still lamenting...just figured I'd add adventure...cause...what's Doctor Who without adventure ;) anyway please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty here's my next chapter...I think it's my best yet...the plot thickens somewhat and I figured I'd put in a nice tipping point for the doc...just read to find out...I hope the story is goin well...I'd hate to think that it's y'know not makin any sense...anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again if you don't know by now I don't own the Doctor or any other characters from Doctor Who or Torchwood (there'd be more slashy goodness)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

The doctor backed away from Lori his eyes never leaving the knife; she moved forward her speed shocking him. The knife snagged on his coat ripping the fabric but not touching skin.

"Lori? What are you doing?" He exclaimed, "Stop this…"

"Shut up…all humans must die…" She growled.

"I'm not human…I told you that" He retorted.

"You're their ally…you'll try to stop me" She said "I can't let you save those monsters…they deserve to die".

~That can't be right~ He thought to himself ~She didn't seem interested in hurting them before~

"Lori stop this…you didn't talk like this before" He said, "Put down the knife."

"No…humans killed them…they will suffer the same fate" She snarled lunging again.

He reacted by gripping her arms shoving her backwards, he did not plan to die here at least not by her hand. She stumbled tripping over the stairs and fell backward hiding the metal grating hard enough knock the knife out of her hand.

"Lori…" He rushed over picking up the knife "Lori are you alright?"

She was not moving and he quickly searched for signs of life when he touched her skin it felt warm. He breathed a sigh of relief as he gently picked her up not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm sorry…" He said shaking his head "I'm going…have to lock you away again."

Without hesitating, he walked to his makeshift Medical Ward hoping the TARDIS could figure out what was going on. She had not acted like herself and he wanted to know whether she had been acting earlier.

"She couldn't have been acting," He said to himself "That was too real…that…what am I saying…"

He laid her on the bed flinching at the thought of her waking up in here. It looked too much like one of those Torchwood cells for his comfort but he did not want to just stick her in a room.

"Old girl…let's run a search of the TARDIS" He said sealing the door shut "Something happened and I want to find out what".

****

"Wh-what …wh-where am I" She opened her eyes groaning in pain at the sudden bright light in her eyes.

Slowly her eyes adjusted the light but she ended up wishing they had not. Her breath caught in her throat sheer terror written across her features when she looked around at her surroundings.

"No…" She breathed softly "NO!"

She screamed loudly repeating the word no, she was back in the Torchwood cell. Her freedom had not existed it had all been a dream she was trapped again.

"Why…if it was a dream…why couldn't I stay asleep?" She cried curling into a ball "Why couldn't I stay free".

She sobbed into her knees feeling alone and trapped there was nothing she could do now she just wanted to be back asleep

****

He was running a scan on the system trying to find anything foreign.

"Lori said she'd found something…she was holding it" He said softly "I didn't see it…maybe…AHA"

He found a small blip on the monitor and rushed toward the spot doing a quick search around. A bright smile lit up his face and he reached out to grab the object.

"Wait…what am I doing" He stopped himself and shook his head "There's no telling what this thing can do".

He used his sleeve to pick up the object and examined it putting on his smart guy glasses. They were useless but it had become a major habit for him.

"Hmmm…what are these symbols…?" He started to say when the TARDIS made a humming sound "Oh…what is it girl."

His eyes fell onto the screen and he saw Lori curled up on the medical bed and almost swore.

"Oh I'm daft…I forgot" He said to himself "Look after this for me old girl".

He set the object down on the console and quickly rushed off toward the medical ward. He quickly slid open the door and stepped inside flinching when she looked up at him with terror filled eyes.

"D-doctor" She said softly "B-but…how…"

"Lori its okay…you're safe…" He said "This isn't Torchwood…it's the TARDIS."

"T-TARDIS" She said softly "O-oh…oh thank the goddess"

She visibly relaxed and slowly sat up wiping at the tears that were still spilling from her eyes.

"B-but how…I thought" She asked "This room…"

"Yeah…sorry about that…medical bay and all that" He answered sheepishly "All of em tend to end up looking like this…"

She shook her head and let out a small laugh feeling ridiculous for freaking out it was not a genuine laugh but it was one all the same.

"It's okay…" She said softly "At least it's not Torchwood...but…uhm…how'd I get back on the TARDIS?"

"You walked…well…I think you did…you walked inside anyway" He told her "Then you sorta…tried to kill me…not sure why…but it was quite rude."

Her eyes widened and she looked down trying to remember, she had been in the forest then darkness.

"I-I'm sorry…I…what happened…" She said softly

"Don't worry about it" He replied with a shrug "You seem better now."

She shook her head she had seen the darkness, the lingering thoughts in her mind that refused to leave.

"Go back to your room" He said with a soft smile "Take a rest…you could use it."

He turned and walked out of the medical bay leaving the door open for her to leave when she was ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked up to the console and sighed softly shaking his head his eyes falling on the strange object. Without thinking, he picked it up in his hands and a cry of pain erupted from his lips. He tried to let it go but his fingers stayed gripping the object as images filled his mind.

"What is this?" He groaned pain searing through his entire being "Stop it…"

Lori had come into the console room she had felt the pain it was almost a spike then she saw the Doctor her eyes going wide.

"Doctor" She rushed over to him kneeling down "Doctor what's wrong?"

"R-rose…stop…I don't…" He shot up shoving her away from him "They've all gone…you will too."

He turned on her his eyes empty and she gasped softly backing away trying to get to her feet.

"You can't leave…I won't be alone…not anymore" He said approaching her "I won't be alone…"

Lori stood up looking around not sure what to do as he came closer and closer to her.

"St-stay back" She stammered gasping when her back hit something.

She looked up and saw one of the Coral pillars glancing at the doctor she scurried up the pillar pulling herself out of his reach.

"Doctor snap out of it" She called down as he looked up at her "I don't know what kind of man you are…but I don't think this is you…it can't be?"

She could see the pain creeping into his eyes and it worried her as she looked down at him her eyes fell onto the object in his hands.

"That's…that's that thing I found" She said to herself "Why does he have it".

She jumped noticing the Doctor striking the pillar as if trying to knock her down she climbed further jumping over to another pillar.

"What are those symbols on it?" She asked herself.

"LORI…come back…you can't leave" He shouted sounding pained "I can't lose anyone else…please."

She looked around she did not have any other options she had to try it; she had to touch his mind. Her eyes closed as she focused her energy on the Doctor he was not from earth but she had to try.

"Please doctor…accept the connection…let me in" She said softly flinching when she was met with a natural block "Please…"

Her mind probed the block hoping against hope that she would get through. She whimpered in pain as his mind fought back against her it hurt but she knew she had to do this. A light clatter was heard as the link broke between him and the object and the emptiness left his eyes. Lori cried out in pain at the sharp spike sent from his head and her connection snapped making her lurch backward off the pillar.

"Lori" The doctor had shaken off his stupor seeing her falling.

He moved quickly catching her as he fell with a light sigh of relief before looking around. The images in his head of all that he had lost were still playing in his mind each one ten times more tragic than he remembered.

"Doctor…are you…are you alright" She asked weakly "Did it work…"

"I dunno…what'd you do" He replied.

"Mental connection…that thing…that object…I think…" She started to say but he interrupted her.

"I think it did…come on…you need to rest" He said with a soft smile as he carried her over to his chair "Just sit here…I'll get the object."

"D-don't …don't touch it" She breathed.

"I picked it up earlier…it didn't affect me…wait…" He thought for a moment then got an idea "I was using my coat sleeve…"

He shrugged off his coat fixing a makeshift glove around his hand it was the best idea he had. Slowly he picked the object and took out his screwdriver giving it a quick scan glancing at Lori.

"Ow…you've got a strong mind," She said rubbing her temples "That spike…you've defended it quite well."

"Hmm…well I've got a lot of things wanting to see into my head…" He commented "Too many things they can use against me…thanks by the way."

"I couldn't leave you like that…" She replied, "Can you bring that here…"

"Sure…I can't make sense of it…the scans don't show anything Alien…" He said with a shrug walking over.

"It's not…It's from earth…" She commented examining it "Those markings…they're like Melkin…but not…"

Her brows furrowed as she looked at the object it had to have been something from the past but she did not know anything about her people's past.

"Grandmother would have known" She said to herself "I don't know anything about my own history…at least not enough about it."

"Don't worry about it," He said with a shrug.

"Wait…the forest's elder tree" She said standing up too quickly for her liking "Whoa…a-anyway…she'll know everything…mother always knows".

"What on earth are you talking about" He asked "Elder Tree…"

"It's an elf thing" She said softly "That's how I knew things were wrong in the forest."

She walked to the doors and looked back at him with a warm smile.

"Do you wish to join me…I could see if I can project the trees thoughts into you" She suggested "Oh…wait…I can't…not fully…I'm sorry."

"That's okay I speak all languages…well almost all of them I guess," He said scratching his head "It's nice to have something I can't do for once."

He gave her a wink and followed her out of the TARDIS wrapping the object in his coat not sure, if he should keep it with him. She led him through the forest and he was surprised at how well she found her way through these woods. He wondered if she would like to stay here, she might have been alone but she seemed happier here.

"We're close Doctor…" She said after awhile breaking him out of his concentration, "I suggest staying back for a bit…the elder trees take offence to being approached by any who are not of my kind"

He nodded as she stepped out into a clearing leaving him at the edge watching in awe of the giant tree. The doctor had not seen it as they were walking, something told him no one else could have this could not be possible a tree using a chameleon Arch that was just, well impossible.

****

"Mother" Lori said softly approaching the tree with a low bow "It is Lorianna Azawyn, the last of your children."

She felt the tree's welcoming embrace and it made her want to cry she had missed the feel of the forest. Gently she placed her hand on the tree closing her eyes listening to her words the story of what had happened in her absence.

"Mother…I found the object…what was it…why is the writing similar to Melkin" She asked softly "Please tell me".

She gasped as she was flooded with images of the object why it was there. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she found herself unable to pull away. The connection was snapped and she fell back with a cry of pain slumping to her knees breathing heavily.

"Lori" The doctor exclaimed running towards her "Lori are you alright."

Lori looked up at him wearily worry and panic plain as day in her eyes.

"Th-the dark ones…the Varswera…it's their…enemies…evil…" She gasped out not making sense "Ancient…must not be near mother…"

She fell against the doctor not unconscious but not conscious either and he swept her into his arms rushing away from the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada...chapter 6...well here you go...hopefully you'll enjoy it...it's the longest I've written...and it's been rewritten a couple times before bein posted...so I hope it's good...^_^ enjoy it...and review it please.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...it'll take awhile for updates thanks to lack of internet so I hope you won't be left wanting...anyway here you go chapter 7...please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

He stood at the console deep in thought as he piloted the TARDIS into the vortex; he had left Lori in her room to rest. Things were very different and he was not sure he could adjust a thought that made him laugh. A light sigh slid past his lips at least he had gotten that whatever it was locked away, he did not want any more trouble.

"I think…it's time for a bit of fun old girl" He said gently running his hands along the TARDIS's controls "As soon as she wakes up we'll take off…another planet…another time."

He did not want to think about the things he has learned at least not for a good long while; his mind was still reeling from the memories that had flooded his mind. Releasing a soft sigh, he sat back in his Captain's chair tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"Rose…Donna…Martha…" He sobbed softly "Sarah…Jack…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry".

He cradled his heads in his hands tears falling from his eyes letting himself cry for the first time since leaving Donna behind. The second time he had lost everything and he was alone never to see the people he cared about again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She whimpered in her sleep her arms thrashing in front of her as if trying to stop some invisible enemy. Her cheeks were stained with silent tears as she struggled; reawakened memories were flooding the surface of her subconscious. Over a hundred years of torment and pain at the hands of mankind each one a different scar to both body and soul.

"Stop" She cried out her eyes shooting open.

Her entire body was shaking as she struggled to remember where she was through the haze of dreams. Reality slowly returned to her making her shake her head forcing the residual emotions from her thoughts and sighed softly.

"Damn things" She snarled softly "They will never cease…hmm…how'd I return to the TARDIS…"

She vaguely remembered connecting to Mother but it was all a blur, she must have fallen unconscious.

"He must have worried," She said with a soft laugh "Such a kind man…I wonder…where he will decide to leave me behind."

She left her room heading towards the console room she would make tea but she wanted to know how the Doctor enjoyed his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lori walked into the control room, he jumped shifting himself so she could not see his face. He was not about to get emotional in front someone he had just met.

"Doctor…you forget…empathic" She said softly "Hiding yourself does not help…"

He hung his head hating being seen emotional that was why he had refused to take anyone else along with him. That had not lasted very long though he had taken Lori but she had been different, she had needed help.

"I suppose you wanna know why" He asked softly "Why the great Time Lord is blubbering like a child."

"No…well not unless you want to tell me" She answered, "Your pain is yours…if you wish to share it I'll listen…but I won't push…it's quite rude".

She gave a soft smile as she walked over to him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. The sadness in his eyes made her features soften he was beyond simple loss he looked as if his entire world were collapsing around him.

"I actually came to ask if you wanted tea" She said after a moment "And how you take it…"

"Now that sounds perfect" He said with a smile wiping the tears out of his eyes "Then come along…I'll show you the kitchen".

She nodded as he stood and walked out of the room with him before she spoke.

"The forest is fine" She said breaking the silence "That object…I don't know what to call it…but mother called it a seed…it was driving everything mad…once it's gone everything is normal again…according to her anyway."

He nodded he hadn't wanted to think about that but at least they'd taken care of things it would take awhile before campers decided it was safe. When they walked into the kitchen, he noticed the odd look on her face and laughed.

"Yeah…designed on the seventies," He commented, "Favorite decade really…so much fun…"

""I wouldn't know," She said with a shrug "I've been in captivity for over a hundred years."

"Oh…right…sorry…well I'll have to remedy that then" He said with a smile and bounded over to cabinets "Too many great decades…I can show them to you…this old girl's a time machine."

She let out a light laugh going over to help him he was enthusiastic about it but she could tell what was underneath.

"What do you have for tea?" She asked looking into the cabinets.

"Oh lots" He said smiling "I've got tea bags…tea leaves…uhm…pretty much everything…"

"I hate tea bags..." She said disgusted "That's all Torchwood gave to us."

Her face brightened up and she began to pull containers down checking each one before looking at the Doctor.

"Doctor…there is more to tea than simple tea leaves" She said with a soft smile "Would you mind boiling water?"

"No problem" He said giving a mock salute before getting to work.

She laughed shaking her head as she began to mix different ingredients; it was something most children learned. A task in patience that helped keep them focused, she had never thought it would come in handy but now it seemed it was.

"Now let's see...ah here we go peppermint," She said with a soft smile pulling down a container and a teapot "Perfect…"

"That smells great…" The doctor said walking over to her "What's in it?"

"Secret" She said placing everything in the bottom of the teapot "Is the water ready?"

He nodded retrieving the kettle, which was now whistling and poured it into the teapot admiring the strong smell coming from it. When it was done, he set the kettle down watching her swirl the water around in the teapot not spilling it.

"Perfect" She said with a smile.

She filled two cups and placed them both on the table before sitting down with a light smile looking over at him. He sat down immediately taking his cup, drinking, his eyebrows rose at the taste, and he looked over at her.

"That's good," He said "That's…really good…"

"Thanks" She said taking a small sip of hers "I'm…well…it's something I can do…my kind learn tea making when we're children…something useful to everyone".

"Sounds right…I've never encountered a race I hadn't met before…well unless you count Satan" He mused "But well…he's in a black hole…now that was a laugh…"

"Satan…oh the human concept" She said with a nod "So you met it?"

"Oh yeah…it called itself every form of Satan" He said with a chuckle "Such a ridiculous creature…unfortunately it managed to kill people…almost…it almost killed her."

"Hmm…and who was that" She asked softly "If you don't mind me asking."

"Rose…a friend" He said with a light smile "Oh she was brilliant…but she's with her family…"

She nodded not pressing further she could sense the sadness when he mentioned the name. It had been part of her lessons a person's emotions were not something to pry into. Though she could not help but want to, she wanted to help him to understand his pain.

"I'm sure she remembers you fondly," She stated taking another drink.

"I'd hope so" He commented "Yeah…you're right…I'm sure she does."

She gave him a light smile as she finished her tea glancing into the cup at the dregs on the bottom.

"Now don't tell me you read tea leaves" He joked, "If you want the future I do have a time machine."

"No not reading…" She said with a laugh setting her cup down "Just contemplation…everything eventually falls to this…the dregs on the bottom of a cup…"

"Oh now that's a little depressing" He said standing up "Come on…you've got time to catch up on…where do you want to go first…1920s…suffrage…speakeasies…flapper girls…oh maybe 50s Elvis…sockhops…".

"Could we go…?" She thought for a moment and shook her head "How about the 1970s you seem so proud of."

"Brilliant" He said smiling "Come along then…let's go."

She nodded and followed him to the console room where he immediately began to press buttons and pull levers.

"Alright…how about ah I got it…1976…" He said with a smile, "One of my favorite years."

She nodded with a bright smile as the TARDIS shook violently; she was ready this time as she braced herself against a pillar. When the shaking stopped, he smiled brightly and ran to the doors looking at her.

"Well then Lori…let's go catch you up on lost time" He said running outside.

She smiled brightly and followed him eager to see where they were. The Doctor had stopped just outside the door as Lori bounded out bumping into his back.

"Lori…get back inside…" He said his voice low.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this story moving fast? Tell me what you think I really don't know...I'm wondering if I should slow down my plot a bit and just bask in wonderful setups...well hope this tides you over for awhile cause I dunno when my next update'll be. Please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Squee this is gonna be a massive update...anyway...chapter 8...the cliff from 7 is a short one but I decided not to do a whole chapter on it...considering all I could think of was really really mean...anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The sound of screaming was the first thing that had reached his ears then the familiar shout.

"EXTERMINATE" His head snapped to the side as he saw the familiar form of the Dalek.

"No…no this can't be…" He said softly "This is…"

He felt Lori bump into him and looked back at her with a gulp; this was not going to be good.

"Lori…get back inside…" He said his voice low.

"Doctor…what's wrong" She asked.

"Just get inside…we can't be here…" He said as his eyes fell on Torchwood One "Canary Wharf…get inside now."

He turned around shoving her inside the TARDIS slamming the door shut behind him his entire body shaking. Slowly he sank to the ground tears threatening to fall this was the day that he lost her. It was the start of a long journey he never wanted to live again and one he did not plan to.

"Why would you bring me here?" He asked the TARDIS "Are you going to take me to the Valiant and the Medusa Cascade too".

Lori just looked at him not saying anything; she worried for the man before her.

"Doctor…" She said softly walking over to him "Doctor…it's alright."

He looked up at her and stopped seeing the raw emotion in his eyes.

"No…no it isn't…it'll never be" He told her his voice almost a growl "You've no idea what this place is…no idea what's happened."

He shakily stood up a sad smile on his face envying her ignorance; he wanted to just forget about it all.

"Just forget it…" He said softly walking forward roughly pushing past her "I'm taking you home…"

"Home…you mean Torchwood" She said.

"No" He stated simply "Just home…wherever you want home to be."

She let out a sad laugh and moved to stand beside him laying a gentle hand on his arm.

"You know I have no place I can call home," She said softly "Not anymore…and I know you don't either".

He looked at her his brown orbs meeting her green ones and let out a sob.

"I can't…I just can't…you can't stay…" He said "You'll…just leave…or die…or…"

"And?" She asked, "What else do I have…"

He just turned away from her shaking his head he knew she was right but he was not going to say anything.

"Lori…I've lost so much…if you stay…" He let out a heavy sigh "I can't guarantee I won't get attached…and I…I just can't…"

"Doctor…did she care" Lori asked, "Did Rose care if she died…did she think of leaving you…or did she just want to stay with you."

He stiffened hearing her say the name of the last person he loved, the one woman he had not wanted to be parted from.

"No…but…I care" He said softly "Just pick a place…I'll take you there…you can start over…live a life of freedom".

"Freedom…I'd say going anywhere and anytime is freedom" She commented a soft smile on her lips.

"I can't stop you, can I?" He asked turning around.

"Hmm…nope" She stated with a brilliant smile "Come on…"

He could not help but laugh as she crossed her arms in front of her chest smiling, she was just like them full of life and courage.

"I can't promise you'll be safe?" He said.

"You've never lived with an elf," She said with a bright laugh "Safe isn't a word in the Melkin language".

He wiped his eyes with a light sigh not sure how she had changed the mood so swiftly, but he reached out to the controls for once feeling slightly better.

"Alright then" He said turning a few knobs and hitting a few levers "Allons-Y."

He pressed a large button and the entire TARDIS shook violently sending her backwards into his chair. The Doctor managed to stay standing thanks to the controls and let out a bright laugh looking at her.

"Where are we going Doctor?" She shouted.

"I dunno…why we don't find out eh" He replied brightly "I've set it to random."

Her eyes widened and she let out a bright laugh showing no fear and he smiled back. He did enjoy seeing her happy but he pushed that thought out of his mind. When the shaking stopped, he felt a jerk that knocked him back into the chair with her.

"Sorry" He said looking down at her "You alright?"

"Yeah…you're too skinny to cause damage" She said with a light smile "Where'd we end up?"

"Hmm…let's see shall we," He suggested straightening up "I'll go first…how does that sound?"

"Like hell" She stated, "I'm going first."

She shot up from the chair and they raced to the door like a couple of children. The doctor reached it first laughing in triumph as he opened the door.

"Then after you Lori" He said with a wink making her laugh again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stepped out of the TARDIS and gasped loudly looking out over a large body of water. It was gorgeous a lovely beach with the gold tinted water lapping at odd blue sand.

"Oh now this is a pleasant surprise" He said stepping out behind her "Lori may I welcome you to Kerasten 6 Planet of amber skies and summer wind".

"It's gorgeous," She said breathlessly.

She closed her eyes inhaling a deep breath of air then looked at him.

"It smells like…"

"Bananas" He finished for her "Yep…I love bananas…my favorite planet…well one of my favorites…a close second to earth really…"

She let out a light giggle and slowly slid out of her shoes walking toward the water.

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time" She commented.

"Well considering…I'd say a nice rest is in order" He replied "Don't you?"

She nodded at him smiling brightly as she felt the warm water against her feet. A soft sigh slid past her lips it felt so nice much better than being stuck in Torchwood.

"If you'd like to go for a swim…I think there might be bathing suits," He said gesturing to the TARDIS.

He noticed the change in her smile when she shook her head then looked back out over the water.

"N-no…I can't swim," She said with a shrug "Never was much need for it."

He realized his mistake and shook his head with a sigh before removing his shoes and coming up beside her.

"How old" He asked looking at her "How old were you?"

"Seven" She answered.

His mouth fell open they had taken her as a child that could not have been right not even Torchwood would have been that cruel.

"I'm sorry" He said softly "If you ever need to talk…I'll listen"

"Thank you" She said with a nod "That is my past…but I'll extend the same to you…we are technically living together now".

He smiled and nodded before walking over to a spot in the sand before sitting down and looking at her. Lori followed suit sitting down beside him and resting her hands on her knees.

"Do you know why the sky is always this color?" He asked gesturing to the sky that looked like it was burnt orange.

"No…why?" She asked.

"Atmospheric disturbance…no matter what time of day or night the skies stay gold" He stated "A perpetual sunset no matter what beach you're on…"

"That's amazing," She said softly "My people would have called it a blessing…a gift from the goddess".

"Some could see it that way" He shrugged "I've never been fond of gods myself."

"It doesn't surprise me," She said softly "But belief is something that helps when you're in pain."

He smiled at her unable to keep himself from thinking about how strong she seemed. She must have suffered so much growing up and here she was alive and sane.

"I don't begrudge someone their beliefs" He added, "Too many people want to control others with it…that's my problem with religion."

"Yes…" she said with a nod "So much killing for the sake of faith…"

He nodded leaning back to look up at the sky a small smile on his lips.

"She would have loved this…" He said softly.

"Who…Rose?" She asked.

"Oh yes…Donna too…maybe Martha" He said with a smile "Jack…well he'd be skinny dipping…probably dragging me or the girls with him".

He let out a bright laugh looking over at her his eyes sparkling.

"You'd have liked them…Jack too…well if you'd met him another time" He said "Jack's really a good guy."

"I believe so" She said with a nod "He wouldn't have hurt me…he wasn't like the others…the Ianto person…he wasn't bad either."

"Oh no…none of them are" He stated, "Jack wouldn't have taken bad people onto his team…now people he wanted to sleep with…that's another story".

They both let out a loud laugh and she smiled laying back and looked up into the sky. This was better than seeing the years she had missed on earth so much better.

"I wouldn't mind staying like this forever," She said softly "Peaceful…nothing to worry about…no pain."

"Yes…but that would get rather dull after awhile" He said "No flitting about space…no adventures…the universe would fall apart."

"Why do you say that?" She asked looking at him.

"Well…if I threw my hands up…if I stopped helping people…stopped fighting" He said "I don't think anyone would be able to handle it…able to defend themselves…"

She gave a soft smile and nodded something told her he was right, that he was more important than anything was.

"Don't ever stop thinking that" She stated "If that's what keeps you fighting…if that's what keeps you alive…don't stop…don't you ever stop believe that."

"And what's kept you alive" He looked over at her "What kept you fighting…what made you run."

Her features darkened when he asked the question she could not answer, the only things he did not know herself.

"I don't know…something told me to…" She said softly "Something gave me the belief…something made me want to live…to be free…"

He nodded smiling before laying down the warm sand on his back they would not stay here forever. There was more to this world than her beaches but he did not want to subject her to space tourism.

"I'm glad you ran," He said "You're very interesting Lori…an impossible thing…yet still possible…"

He glanced at her as she sat up smiling at him and could not stop his smile as well. The sunlight was streaming past her head making her hair light up like a halo. Her skin seemed to drink in the light and shine it outward.

"Doctor" She said looking out over the water "What's that?"

He sat up casting his eyes over the water and his brow furrowed as the water began to churn.

"I don't know…but we should move…" He said standing then looked down at her "Now"

She felt him grasp her hand and pull her to her feet before moving away from the shoreline. The water was churning to foam and something very large was rising from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you've read it...look for the next chapters too...oh and please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...there's more coming today...anyway I hope you're enjoying it if you've read this far...I think I'm getting better...more into the swing of writing...I hope anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The doctor and Lori looked on stunned as a large form rose out of the water thrashing wildly. It was a brilliant blue with scales that shone in the light. A pair of great silver eyes rolled around until it was fully out of the water glaring down at them. Lori gripped the doctor frightened as the creature leaned down on the beach a pair of great arms keeping it suspended. It looked as if it would have had no trouble smashing the entire city of London. A forked tongue flicked out stopping just short of them and its mouth opened a pair of fangs detracting.

"Lori…when I tell you…go back to the TARDIS" The doctor said softly "Understand?"

"I'm not leaving you" She replied "Not with this thing…"

"Just do it…"

"Look out" She shoved him down as the thing lunged forward barely missing them.

The doctor rolled getting to his feet Lori's dagger falling out of his coat.

"Let's go," He said reaching down for her.

She noticed the dagger and grabbed it before gripping his hand if she had to fight she would do it armed. They started to run towards the TARDIS when the creatures tailed whipped out stopping their progression. Lori turned in time to see the creature level with her one of its eyes meeting hers.

"I think we're in a tight spot," He said looking at her.

"Yeah…and about to get tighter" She told him.

The sound of shouting and gunshots rang out causing the creature to whip its body forward. It released a loud hiss as bullets bounced of its scales causing it to shrink backward.

"You two alright" An older man shouted at them "Get over here…get away from that thing."

The creature began to slither away retreating into the ocean Lori noticed its tail.

"Look out" She tacked the doctor right as it whipped over their heads "You okay?"

"Oh…yeah…peachy" He said, "Mind getting off now."

She laughed and rolled off him getting onto her knees as the people came towards them. The doctor raised up looking over at them as Lori pocketed her dagger knowing it would be useful.

"You folks alright…it didn't hurt you?" The same older man from earlier held his hand out to Lori "Name's Larson."

"I'm the Doctor…this is Lori" He said with a nod "We're fine."

"You picked the wrong time for a Honeymoon" Larson said shaking his head "Where'd you two come from?"

"Oh we're not married…" He said "We're not even dating…we're just traveling buddies".

"Yeah…" Lori agreed "And uh…we're from…"

"A small colony" The doctor said, "So…can you tell me what that was?"

"Serpentrallax" The man answered, "They come up from the sea during the seasonal shift…when its food migrates."

"Really…wow…first time I've seen one…I mean I've read about them…" He looked at the man "Why'd you try to kill it…aren't they protected?"

"Oh no…bullets don't hurt it's scales…though if we're lucky it knocks one or two loose" Larson explained "Hard as diamonds those scales…make great trinkets for the tourist season."

"Ah…the impact drives it away" The doctor said "Great plan…brilliant…"

"Good thing I didn't try to fight" Lori said shaking her head, "Larson was it…thank you…"

"Oh yes…thanks…" The doctor said, "I get carried away sometimes…"

"Can't blame ya…we get tourists to see the Serpentrallax too" He said, "I take it you aren't one of them."

"Uh…no…no we're not…" He said with a nod "We just came for the beach…so I take it it's your winter then?"

"Yeah...but it's just the rainy season here" He said "Caught us between storms…but another's bound to roll in…care to come into town?"

"Oh…no I've got my ship to take care of…Lori d'you want to go..." He asked.

"Oh we can tow, your ship into town" Larson suggested "Leave it out here it's liable to be washed into the ocean…then you'd be stuck."

"Well then…" The doctor said, "Want to see the sights?"

Lori smiled with a shrug she would be interested in learning about this place.

"Just be careful with her…she's the blue box over there," He said indicating the TARDIS "Don't scratch the paint."

"Jimmy…Go'thrain bring the Doctor's ship into town" He called to a young man and a man with mottled blue skin.

"Undine" She breathed softly.

He had a device attached to his neck but she could see the gills and the webbed hand.

"Oh…no he's a native of this planet…they have colonies underwater" The doctor explained "They let the humans call them Aquians…not really sure what they name for themselves is…a handful have stayed on land among humans."

"I see…" She said softly.

"Yeah…a few landed on earth a long time ago…started a colony" He added "But they didn't last…but they were there long enough for humans to create legends…I suppose your kind did too."

"I suppose we did…" She said.

"Hey you two…come on" Larson called.

"Well…Allons-y" He said gripping her hand "Stick by me…this place isn't well known for its hospitality after tourist season."

She nodded as he led her to Larson's car glancing at the TARDIS, which had been loaded up onto another. The doctor helped her into the backseat of the car before climbing in beside her with a bright smile on his face.

"Well…what an exciting day" He said with a smile "Survived a Serpentrallax attack…now we're going into one of the busiest worlds in the universe…during its down time."

"Glad one of us is excited" She said shaking her head "We're surrounded by humans."

"That's the beauty of it…no one will look twice at you" He said softly "Even with the ears…we're in the future…humans have scattered across planets and galaxies…seen more than you could dream…"

"I won't be noticed…but…how" She looked up at him "How is that possible?"

"There are more things strange out there…than a human with pointed ears" He explained "You'll be fine."

She shook her head leaning back against the seat with a light smiled, she would not have to hide.

"What'd you think of it?" He asked "The Serpentrallax"

"Breathtaking…" She said, "Once you get past it trying to kill us…but…why would it wan to eat something small like us?"

"Ah well…its normal food source is a fish about the size of us…" He explained "It could kill something as large as it…but it likes an easy meal…it just swims into the school eating as much as it wants…when those fish migrate it looks to other sources…things about human sized…the Aquians have developed technology and secreted poison to protect themselves…that's why it tasted us first…".

"I see…so just wrong place…wrong time?" She asked and he nodded.

"You know a lot Doctor," Larson said glancing back at them.

"I like to read" He explained "And I've got a great memory."

Larson nodded but Lori picked up on a sense of suspicion from him and her brow furrowed. They had done nothing to earn suspicion but she stayed silent.

"Could you take us to a place I can get money…atm or whatever equivalent" He asked.

"Oh sure…there's one in the hotel" Larson said "That where you wanna stay?"

"Yes perfect" He said then looked over at Lori "You okay with that?"

"Yeah of course" She said with a nod.

Larson nodded as a light rain started to fall Lori looked outside her smile dropping. The rain brought back memories but she did not let it show on her face. Larson pulled up to the hotel before looking back at the two of them with a light smile.

"Here you are" He said "The Washburn Hotel…welcome to Lithlin Heights."

"Thanks for the lift" The doctor said climbing out of the car "Come along Lori…let's get a room".

She nodded as he helped her out of the car into the rain, which had become a downpour.

"I'll tell the guys to tow your ship into the garage round back" Larson shouted over the rain.

"Thanks" The doctor replied, "See you round town then."

Larson nodded before he pulled away and the Doctor led her inside the hotel shaking the water off his arms.

"Let's see…ATM…ah here it is" He walked over to a small monitor "Ooh credits…perfect…easier to get…keep watch h would you".

She nodded and looked around as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to charge up a bunch of credits taking a small gold looking bar out of the machine.

"We're set for a good while," He said flipping it in his hands.

"Amazing…" She said with a smile "Well…then…can we get a room…I could use a good dry off".

"Oh right…sorry…come on" He said with a smile.

She followed him to the front desk and rang the bell a young woman immediately coming out to see her.

"Hello" She said "Welcome to the Washburn Hotel."

She eyed their wet clothes but kept her sweet smile as she pulled up something on a small screen.

"We're looking for a room…preferably a double," He said, "Or adjoining rooms with a door connecting them."

"Yes sir I know what you're looking for…and what name will the room be under" She asked politely.

"Doctor Smith" He said with a nod "Doctor John Smith."

"Alright sir" She said a knowing glint in her eye "Are you sure you and your lady friend wouldn't prefer a single room with a double bed?"

"No…" He said "We're not here on that sort of business…she'll take her own bed."

"Very well" She said "That'll be 5000 credits a night."

"Oh wow…this had better be five star," He said "No 25 star."

"I assure it is the top luxury hotel and you're getting an expensive room," She stated.

He nodded and handed the golden bar over while the lady scanned it and handed it back to him.

"And how long will you be staying?" She asked.

"Not sure…however long we stay I guess," He said with a shrug "We've got enough credits."

"Very good sir" She said typing in the information "You're room is 575…the elevator is just over there…here are your keys…enjoy your stay".

"Thanks" He said with a nod "Come along Lori."

"She thinks we're…" Lori said once they were out of earshot.

"Of course…John Smith…common use of the name" He said with a laugh, "We could have gone with it…"

"No thanks" She said immediately.

He noticed the sudden change and cleared his throat as they made it to the elevator.

"Sorry…didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it" Lori interrupted "Come on…I need to go dry off…"

"Right…you go on up" He said giving her the key "I'm going to get us some clothes…luggage and such…go dry off I'll meet you up there".

"Uhm…alright" She said.

"Oh the elevator is voice activated by the way" He added as the doors slid open "5th floor just like on earth."

She nodded stepping into the elevator watching the doors close leaving her alone.

"Uhm…fifth floor…" She said jumping when the elevator sprang to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor walked to the garage thinking about why Lori had reacted to his joke. He knew she had to have had experiments and such done to her but they could not really have.

"That's just sick," He said in disgust "Torchwood…they didn't protect anyone but themselves."

He quickly grabbed clothes for him before thinking about what size Lori would wear.

"I'll just grab a bunch of different sizes…who'd think twice about a woman with a lot of luggage," He said with a light laugh as he piled clothes into different cases "Been awhile since I've carried this much."

He looked over at the TARDIS who seemed to hum in annoyance and gave a smile.

"It's alright old girl," He said with a smile "Lori just needs a bit of normal tourism…we'll go traveling again…don't worry".

He gathered the luggage slowly moving it out of the TARDIS surprised to see a young man with a trolley waiting for him when he stepped outside.

"Let me help you with that sir" He said, "It is my job."

"Oh…uh sure…here ya go" He said handing bags to him, which he expertly piled onto the Trolley.

They began the walk to the room once the TARDIS was locked, he did not want to risk someone wandering inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori was drying her hair with a towel and her clothes hanging up to dry, she was wearing one of the robes provided. She had sat down on a chair looking around at the luxurious room smiling at the thought of being here.

"Nothing compared to a forest…certainly not a 1911 era home" She said to herself "It's really rather nice."

She noticed what looked like a television and wondered how to turn it on when it jumped to life showing a news report.

"Never getting used to that" She shook her head.

She remembered the first time she had ever seen a television, a man from Torchwood had used it to punish her. Showing her the things she could not have and enjoying the sight of her crying. The sound of the door opening broke her from her thoughts and she looked up seeing the Doctor walk in followed by a young man.

"Here we are sir," He said.

"Thanks" The doctor replied, "You have a credit scanner?"

The young man nodded producing a small object for the doctor who scanned the gold bar with a smile.

"I think 50 ought to do it…good job," He said as the man beamed before leaving the room.

"Big tip…makes em happy…and they leave faster" He said with a chuckle turning to Lori "Good…well you've got clothes".

He took one case off the top of the pile and carried it over to the other room.

"The rest are yours…didn't know your size…so…" He explained.

"Thank you" She said with a smile.

"No problemo…" He said then thought about it "Problemo…no…not a word I'll say again."

She laughed indicating his door and he obeyed leaving her to get dressed in peace. After rummaging and trying on clothes for a while, she found a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, which fit.

"Are you decent" She heard the doctor as he knocked on the door.

"Yes" She replied with a smile "I'm decent…come on in".

"Good…" He stepped into the room wearing a blue suit but not his trench coat "Nice choice…"

"Always a suit eh?" She said with a laugh.

"Of course…I look good in a suit," He said with a smile "What guy doesn't…how do you like the room?"

"Nice…TARDIS is nicer…but this is fine," She said with a nod "It's got television."

"They didn't have telly in 1911…" He said.

"Torchwood did eventually…" She explained, "Great pastime really…five minutes just to see what I'm missing…"

She shook her head sadly but smiled brightly at him sitting down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"So…what time are you from?" She asked him.

"Can't really remember," He said with a shrug "I bounced around a lot…so I dunno"

She nodded her eyes falling outside the window at the torrential rain noticing that it was darker than before.

"No time for a shopping trip eh" She commented.

"Nah…not safe to wander around at night" He stated.

"I'm sure I'll be safe with you" She replied with a bright smile "Or maybe it's the other way round?"

"Whatever…" He said with his own smile "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely" She answered, "This is freedom…"

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ please review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I wrote alot in 3 days...it helps having no life...well no car anyway ^_^...this is going to be kind of long winded but really it'll be worth it...I've tried to keep the usual pace...but thicken the chapters with story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The doctor was not sure what he was feeling about Lori but he was glad she had stuck around.

"So…I think we should order room service," He suggested "There's a nice restaurant downstairs…but…well."

"Room service?" She asked looking at him.

"Right…having food brought up here," He said with a smile.

"Ah…I see…" She said shaking her head "That's why he called it room service."

"Who?" The doctor asked.

""One of the men guarding my cell" She answered, "The only one kind to me…I guess he died though."

"I don't know…" He said "Maybe…"

"When the incident happened he was the only one who thought of me," She said softly walking over to the window "He said he was going to go open my cell door…but…"

"I'm sorry" The doctor said, "The place was swarmed by Daleks and Cybermen…if he didn't evacuate…then."

She nodded but sighed softly turning to look at him.

"It's alright" She said softly "I didn't even know his name…I just..."

"You wish he'd have left and kept himself safe" The doctor said "But there are people who don't do that."

"Yes…" She said "I take it you knew someone like that."

"Rose was like that…" He stated, "Sent her to the parallel world to protect her…she came back…refused to leave me."

He could not stop a soft smile when he remembered her words but shook his head with a sigh.

"Martha and Donna were the same" He added, "I guess they wouldn't have gone with me otherwise…"

He moved to sit down in a chair looking at Lori why was he talking so much, why was telling her these things.

"Well…anyway…room service" He said standing "Let's see menu…ah here it is…ooh nice touch activated".

"Let's see…Lori what takes your fancy…this place makes a great steak," He suggested.

"I don't eat meat" She replied.

"Alright…salad then…but no meat on it…" He said hitting the required keys "Light vinaigrette…hmm…you know what I think I'll have the same."

She watched him make their order and set the machine down before turning to Lori.

"So no meat…is that personal choice or cultural?" He asked her.

"Both…elves can't eat meat," She stated "Well…that's what I was told…The taste of flesh drives us to madness…it darkens our souls and taints our hearts…we lose our ways and become monsters"

"Legend?" He asked "Or history…"

"I don't know…" She said softly "I'm afraid to know really…sounds silly doesn't it…"

She looked down at the ground sadly; she had not been able to learn many things.

"I barely know anything about my own culture…just what I managed to learn in seven years" She said sadly "I can't call myself an elf…I'm just…"

"Now don't say that" He stated, "You didn't have a choice."

She looked at him and shook her head and sighed softly not sure what to say. He was right she had not had a choice but it still saddened her she would never learn about her own people.

"Oh…I think that's our food," He said hearing a knock on the door "Come on…I'm sure you're hungry."

He walked over to the door and opened it smiling brightly as a young woman came in pushing a cart that held their meal and a bottle of champagne.

"The champagne comes complimentary," She explained before the doctor could say something "Enjoy your meal."

The doctor gave her a tip and she walked out of the room leaving them with their meal.

"Well that was fascinating" He said shaking his head "Come on…let's eat".

She smiled as he carried the food to the table before going over and sitting down.

"Would you like some champagne" He asked removing the covers on their plates "It's not that bad…bubbly…"

He walked over and grabbed the champagne popping it opens looking at her.

"Alright…" She said, "I should keep an open mind."

"Yes you should…you've got a lot to experience" He stated pouring a bit into each glass "But let's not drink too much…can't have you getting tipsy".

"One of those kinds of drinks" She asked as he handed her one of the glasses.

"Yep" He said with a nod "Drink slowly."

She took a small sip and looked at him before setting the glass down with a light smile.

"I see what you mean by bubbly," She said with a light laugh.

"So…is Azawyn your surname," He asked her.

She froze and looked at him her face serious.

"How do you know that…how do you know that name" She asked.

"I heard you use it…you said it to the tree" He explained "Why?"

"Azawyn is my true name…" She said softy looking down at the plate "You're not supposed to know it…I thought…I thought I'd been careful"

"Why? It's just a name," He said with a soft laugh.

"It's not just a name…true names give power" She said looking up at him "That's why you use the name Doctor isn't it?"

"No…that's not why" He stated "I just don't use it…I haven't used it since I lost my home...only one person since then has known it…I'm sorry for hearing your name…I won't mention it again."

"Thank you" She said softly "But it's not my surname…I've got a very common surname really…Williams"

"Williams…" He said with a laugh leaning back, "I'd expect something from Tolkien."

"I was born in 1911…we were trying to integrate into the changing world" She stated sticking her tongue out at him "What about John Smith…most common name ever".

"That's right…nothing special…nothing noticed…though I do get funny looks in hotels" He stated with another laugh "Especially when accompanied by a woman."

She gave her own laugh smiling brightly at him shaking her head, how could he do that change, the serious tone.

"Lorianna Williams" He said thoughtfully "Actually…that sounds pretty good…Well…I guess Lori Williams…"

She looked at him when he said her full name it did not sound so bad when he said it. It was actually rather nice but she did not say anything.

"How's your dinner?" He asked.

"It's good…nice to have a full meal for once" She stated.

"I'll bet…eating just vegetables…must make meal prep easier" He said with a smile.

"Yes…well even easier if you just eat whole pieces of fruit" She replied.

He laughed lightly as he finished his food and sipped at his champagne not caring for the taste.

"It's gotten rather late" He commented as she finished her food, "We did arrive rather late ourselves."

"Yes that's true…" She replied finishing her meal "Perhaps we should get some sleep…"

"Oh yes…then we can go on your shopping trip" He commented smiling brightly.

She laughed lightly before standing up and yawning the doctor following suit.

"I'll see you in the morning then doctor," She said softly as he started towards his room.

"Yes goodnight" He said with a smile as he left the room.

She locked the door leading to the hall worried that someone might come in, fear had settled in her stomach. Slowly she removed her shoes and slipped her eyes never leaving the door it had been different on the TARDIS. The only person who could have come into her room was the Doctor and she trusted him. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell into a very light sleep aware of her surroundings, aware of everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The doctor had settled on his bed but he was not tired, he did not need much sleep so he would probably just end up waiting until Lori woke up.

"Such a strange thing really" He commented "She's been through so much…more than a human could handle…but she's still sane…still courageous…"

He smiled to himself thinking about Lori she was unique not just because of her race but because of her. She reminded him so much of Rose and the other but she was different so different.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself shaking his head "Great…I'm getting attached…well could be worse…"

He stretched on the bed and looked at the door leading to her room wondering if he should have left her in that forest.

"No of course not" He said shaking his head "She'd have killed me."

He let out a small laugh but stopped hearing a noise from her room his brow furrowed climbing off the bed. It sounded like a cry quite a loud one really and he rushed toward the door opening it.

"Lori" He said softly looking around.

He saw her on the bed she was thrashing around clawing at the air and his features softened. It was a nightmare a bad one from the looks of it.

"Leave me alone…stop it" She whimpered, "Please no".

He should have just let her dream instead he found himself moving over to her bed his hearts breaking when he heard her please.

"No…don't touch me," She sobbed, "Mommy…help me…"

He slowly reached out gently laying a hand on her shoulder making her flail out trying to push him away.

"It's okay Lori…it's just a dream" He said softly "You're alright…"

"Get them away," She whimpered.

He gently stroked her cheek wiping away tears and she curled into him sobbing softly.

"Help Me," She sobbed curling towards him "Help me."

"I have…you're safe" He breathed, "They won't touch you again."

She was crying tears spilling from her eyes as she curled against him; he was slowly stroking her back watching her dream. Her voice shifted and she began to speak in what he assumed was Melkin and shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be here forever he'd have to go back to his room eventually but right now he wanted to be here afraid of what would happen to her.

"Doctor" She breathed softly breaking him from his thoughts.

Her eyes were open and he gulped afraid she would be angry with him for coming into the room.

"It's alright Lori" He said softly "You were dreaming."

"You…you weren't a dream…" She said softly.

"You're still thinking that" He commented with a light smile "No I'm real…"

She sat up and he brought his hand to his side not really wanting to as he looked at her.

"I could hear you in my room," He said, "I thought…you were in trouble."

She looked down at the blanket ashamed that he had heard her; it was bad enough that she was still having nightmares.

"No…just a normal nightmare" She said softly wiping at her tears "I'm stupid…I'm free…"

"You've still got a mind…you've still got scars" He replied, "You said a hundred years…that's a lot of trauma."

"I suppose," She said softly bringing her knees to her chest "I still…it makes me feel weak."

"I have nightmares," He stated "900 years worth of em…its normal…even for Time Lords."

She nodded trying to keep her tears from flowing and he sighed softly looking down.

"Lori…" He said softly "Lori you're strong…you're brave…you've been through hell…and you've survived…nightmares are the least of what you could be going through."

She looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks and he could not resist pulling her into a hug.

"It's alright…" He breathed gently rubbing her back "Let it out…"

She snuggled against him sobbing and he just sat there silent letting her cry his arms enveloping her.

"It's not fair…" She whimpered, "Why…why did they have to kill them…we didn't attack…why couldn't they leave us alone."

"That's…that's how Torchwood was" He whispered.

"Humans…" She said softly "Humans…they're cruel…worthless creatures."

He let out a soft sigh as she spoke before lifting her face so he could look in her eyes.

"Not all of them" He said with a light smile "Not all humans are like the ones who hurt you…some are kind…I've seen them…I've seen them grow up evolve…there are so many who are kind."

She smiled softly nodding at his words he was right but right now she hated them all.

"Good…" He said softly "Do you think you can sleep some more…you need rest".

"I…I don't know" She said wiping at her tears.

"I'll stay if you want" He said softly "I don't need to sleep…so I can sit in a chair."

She looked down feeling like a scared child 107 and she was just a scared child.

"Come on lay down" He said "I'll stay here…you'll be alright".

He stood up leaving her on the bed as he grabbed one of the chairs pulling it up to the bed.

"Nothing will happen" He said with a smile, "I promise."

She looked over at him and nodded laying back down looking at him.

"Did you do this for the others…console them…protect them at night?" She asked softly.

"Rose…" He said softly "When her best friend decided to stay behind…when she almost lost her mother…and me…the others…well…I didn't notice Martha's pain…and Donna…oh donna…when she needed me most…I had to leave her".

"You carry so much guilt," She said softly reaching her hand out to him "Maybe its fate."

"Maybe" He said with a light laugh as he gripped her hand "Now sleep…we've got things to do tomorrow."

She nodded closing her eyes not letting go of his hand sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night. He watched her sleep wondering about everything that had happened to her how much Torchwood had actually put her through. She made a soft sound in her sleep and his brow furrowed with worry before he leaned over.

"I'll protect you," He whispered in her ear "I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again."

He meant it this girl seemed so strong but he had seen how fragile she really was. She had survived so much and kept on living, he would make sure it stayed that way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Warm sunlight streamed into the window rousing her from her sleep and her eyes opened slowly. The first sight that greeted her was the doctor sleeping in the chair still grasping her hand. A soft smile slid past her lips he had stayed there all night.

"Thank you," She said softly gently releasing his hand to sit up.

He made a soft noise in his sleep reaching out for her hand before he woke up with a loud yawn.

"Lori…are you alright" He asked sleepily "Oh…its morning"

"Yes it is morning…and yes I'm fine" She said with a smile "Thank you…for staying with me."

"Oh no problem" He said stretching wincing when his neck cracked "Not the most comfortable place to sleep…but worth it."

She let out a soft laugh before stretching and climbing out of bed watching him try to work out stiff muscles.

"You can laugh when you get 900 years old you'll find it easier to get sore" He said sticking his tongue out.

She laughed and shook her head walking over to her luggage glancing back at him.

"Let's hope I don't look nearly as old as you," She said jokingly.

"Look old do I" He said trying to sound offended despite the jovial tone in his voice.

"Quite old" She replied with a wink.

They both burst out laughing unable to continue the joke as she searched for a change of clothes.

"We're going out for breakfast today" He stated, "We've got enough credits for a wonderful meal."

She smiled and nodded grabbing a nice suit of clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a little while," She stated.

"Female language for hours" He replied causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"At least Torchwood let me shower," She said as she closed the door "I'd hate to need help here."

He heard her laugh and chuckled at the joke but he found it hard to see light of that situation. With a soft sigh, he retreated into his room to change into his favorite suit. When he came back into Gwen's room, she was dressed in a pair of black slacks and white top covered by a deep green jacket.

"How do I look?" She asked running a brush through her hair "Nice enough for a day in town".

"Very" He said with a smile "How about me?"

"Like the Doctor" She replied "In a good way."

"Hmm…how could that be taken in a bad way?" He said "Looking like yourself…well unless you want to look like someone else".

She giggled at the puzzled look on his face before she tied her still wet hair in a ponytail.

"So I'm ready," She said with a smile.

"You're comfortable showing your ears," He asked.

"Yes…you're right…who'd look twice," She said with a smile.

"Good…then Miss Williams" He said with a smile as he offered his arm "Care to join me for a jaunt about town."

"Of course Mr. Smith" She said slipping her arm in his with a bright smile.

"They think we're a couple…let's look that way" He added with a chuckle.

She gave a light laugh as they walked out of the hotel room locking the room behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few floors down a group of men were watching a camera with bright smiles on their faces.

"So…what do you think Will?" Larson looked over at his partner "Obviously not human…not bad looking either."

"True…she'd fetch a pretty price" Will said with a smile "What about her friend?"

"Jack'll make an offer…if he doesn't take it…we'll take her" Larson said with a smile "We don't need to worry about him…specially if he cavorts with Aliens."

The men had a hearty laugh and passed drinks around as they watched Lori and The Doctor leave the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense...well somewhat please review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They walked out of the café smiling and laughing the doctor seeming genuinely cheerful.

"So Lori…what did you think" He asked smiling.

"That was interesting" She replied, "I'd never tried a Prickly Jerbu."

"I'd think not…they only grow on Nebulara" He said, "Humans don't taste them for another 3000 years in your time".

She let out a light laugh she could barely believe they were on another planet much less this far into the future.

"This is simply amazing," She said smiling "I never would have thought…well honestly I'd have never thought I'd end up outside…much less on another planet."

"Oh stick with me you'll go to more," He stated with a nod

"Why doesn't that surprise me" She with a laugh as they walked into the shopping district.

"Oh wow…" She said softly looking around "So many shops…"

"Tourist planet" He said "Why wouldn't they have shops…even the port has one of those little shops…oh now those are fun."

She let out a light laugh shaking her head as she watched the changing expressions on the Doctors face. He was an odd man but in a wonderfully charming way.

"So Lori…" He said looking at her "Why don't we do some shopping…we've got unlimited credits and plenty of time?"

"That sounds fun…" She said with a smile "You sure you want to give a girl like me access to unlimited credits."

"I'd be more than happy to" He stated "But you're carrying half."

"Deal…if I get the lighter half" She said with a wink "Just kidding"

"Good…I told I'm not nearly as young as you" He replied.

They both chuckled and went to the first shop a small souvenir shop and she looked in the window display.

"Oh my…look at that…" She said indicating a small statuette carved out of a brilliant blue stone "Is that made out of Serpentrallax scale?"

"Yes…they did say it made nice trinkets" He said "I can see why…there aren't many materials that look like that…all of which are more expensive than firing at one until you get the scales".

"Yes but wouldn't they rather not risk the danger" She asked "Or at least charge more?"

"Why would they…they get enough visitors in the tourist season to meet the requirement" He stated, "Though there are the stories."

"Stories…what do you mean?" She asked him.

"Just fanciful tales…ones spread by the rivals" He answered, "To dissuade visitors…spreading rumors that they'll be snatched up and sold as slaves."

"That's horrible…" She said softly "That's…"

"Well…there've been rumors…" He said, "After I freed the Ood many people lost a lot of free labour…so it's possible…but I doubt that happens here…there've been no disappearances."

"The Ood?" She questioned.

"Oh yes…nice creatures…their bald with tentacles coming out of their mouths…but friendly…very friendly" He explained "Make a lovely cup of tea too…but they only do it if you ask nicely…or pay for it."

"I knew you were kind," She told him "I'm glad I trusted you…still do."

"Good" He replied, "I'd hate to think you stayed out of obligation."

She smiled and they walked into the small store to have a look around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unnoticed by them an older man watched from another store a smirk twisting across his lips.

"Larson…they're going into the souvenir shop," Will said into an earpiece "Do you want me to go in?"

"No" The reply was short "Wait until they go into a clothes shop or something…a place you can talk to him alone."

"Alright" Will breathed, "I'll keep watch then."

He walked towards the most popular clothes boutique to wait for the Doctor and his friend. They were ready if the Doctor refused to sell her but he wondered what they would do, wiping his memory would work, but he really was not sure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lori and the Doctor walked out of the souvenir shop empty handed but laughing there really was not any need for the buy anything. However, the doctor had decided to come back later on his own and buy something that Lori had admired.

"How about we visit the clothes shop" He suggested, "You must want your own wardrobe."

"True…alright you can buy me clothes," She said with a smile "Watch it I might get used to having someone buy me things."

She had added the last part as a joke making him laugh this was nice something he was more than happy to keep going.

"Alright…ah here we are," He said as they stopped in front of a large store "Best Boutique in the galaxy…you'll find styles from all over…old and new."

"Amazing" She said "But it looks so small."

"So does the TARDIS" He replied.

He led her inside listening to her gasp audibly at the sheer amount of clothes and stifled a laugh.

"Well then go have a look around Lori," He said "Dressing rooms are over there…I'll be hovering if you need anything…including a man's opinion."

She nodded and vanished into the store to look for clothes while he wandered over to the seating near the dressing area. He caught the eye of a few men holding purses and gave them a sympathetic smile before sitting down himself.

"Hey there…" He looked over seeing a man who looked to be in his late 30s.

"Hello" The doctor replied "You waiting on a lady?"

"Nah…actually I want to talk to you about something" The man answered "I'm Will."

"Oh…I'm the doctor," He said with a nod.

"Yes I know…Larson told me about ya" Will replied, "I've noticed that young lady you've been traveling with."

"What about her" The doctor asked his eyes narrowing.

"Is she a slave?" Will asked.

"No…" The doctor said, "She's my friend…so I suggest you choose your words carefully."

He did not like the way the conversation was turning but he would not say anything unless the man said something wrong.

"Oh well…then you wouldn't want to sell her" Will said with a shrug "Oh well…"

"No I wouldn't…" The doctor snarled.

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way" Will said with a soft smirk.

The doctor shot up glaring down at the man before rushing into the store Will following him. He saw the gun being drawn from his coat and ducked behind a rack of clothes. That man was making a big mistake and he would learn that lesson.

"Lori…" He said to himself "I have to find her…before they do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lori was examining a rack of blouses when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Doctor…what…" She turned around coming face to face with Larson "Larson…what's wrong?"

He looked down at her smirking and she immediately knew something was wrong.

"You're coming with us" He said, "I suggest coming quietly…or your friend will suffer."

Anger surged in her body and she let out a feral sounding growl.

"If you've touched him you'll suffer," She snarled, "You've no idea who you're dealing with."

He just chuckled and moved to punch her not wanting to damage her too much. She twisted out of his grip her knife coming out of her pocket.

"What are you after" She demanded as he just laughed.

"Oh…slaves…you see economy is slow…" He said advancing on her "Have to make up for bad tourist seasons."

"Like hell" She said angrily backing away "I'm not some weak little girl anymore…I can fight."

She did not want to; she did not think the Doctor would be okay with her killing someone or even wounding them. Larson nodded and she whirled around slashing her blade across the arm of a man trying to grab her.

"Idiot" She growled rushing forward leaping over him, "I'm not sticking around."

She ran her eyes scanning for the Doctor they had to leave now Larson was thundering behind her as she ducked into clothing racks. Hopefully she would lose him but she doubted it there were always better ways to travel. If she did not get away if she did not find the Doctor then she knew something bad would happen.

"LORI" She heard the Doctor shout followed by the sound of a gunshot.

It was at that moment that people began rushing out of the store and she went with them. Her eyes scanned for signs of the familiar brown coat but she felt something snag her hair and yank backwards. She let out a cry of pain as she was pulled against someone and growled feeling another hand wander across her stomach.

"Now stay quiet pretty thing" The man whispered harshly "And nothing bad will happen."

She did not say anything instead brought her dagger up stabbing the arm at her waist and rushing forward. Pain coursed down her head as she felt a nice chunk of her hair get ripped out but that was a small price to pay. She gripped the clothing rack in front of her and leapt over it at least if she was caught she could say she put up a good fight.

"Doctor" She breathed, "Call for me again…please…"

She ducked into a clothing rack and came out ramming right into something solid tumbling to the ground.

"Lori" She looked down relief washing over her face.

"Doctor" She said relieved.

He noticed the blood on her clothes and looked concerned.

"Are you alright…did you get hurt" He asked.

"Fine…it was theirs," She said showing her bloodied knife "Just wounded…"

He nodded pulling her up with him glancing around trying to find an escape route.

"Larson is in on it…he wants slaves," She told him.

"I know…" He replied gripping her hand, "We'll deal with that once you're safe."

She nodded as he began running she would not hesitate to go with him fear coursing through her veins. There was no way she would let herself become a slave she would rather die but she did not think that was an option with them.

"THERE" She heard the shout whipping her head around in time to see Will pointing a gun at them.

"Look out" She screamed shoving the doctor away.

The bullet ripped into her shoulder making her scream in pain and she saw rage in the Doctor's eyes. She fell against him groaning in pain hearing Larson shout at Will for shooting her.

"They're distracted…let's go" She breathed through gritted teeth.

The doctor nodded not hesitating when he swept her up in his arms rushing for the exit. A crowd of people was still streaming out the door and he ducked into them. His worry for Lori was the only thing keeping him from retaliating against Larson. There was no hesitation as he ran down the street ducking into alleys and shadows. His only concern right now was getting Lori to the TARDIS before she succumbed to blood loss.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered.

He shook his head glancing around a corner before sprinting towards the hotel's garage. There was no need to apologize it was not her fault, those men were sick their evil was their fault not their victims. He ran through the vehicles ducking out sight as he noticed people patrolling before the TARDIS came into view.

"Oh god…they've surrounded her," He breathed looking down at Lori.

Her blood had poured from the wound staining her clothes and his as well and she looked pale. If he did not get her help, she would more than likely die if Jack were here he would have been able to help.

"It's just me," He said shaking his head "Come on…we're going direct."

He broke out of his cover running towards the TARDIS hearing the men shout he was praying for a miracle. The TARDIS was granting them it seemed as the door swung open for him letting him rush inside before it slammed. The first sight to greet him was the Medical room and he heaved a sigh of relief setting Lori down on the bed and shucking his coat.

"You'll be alright…" He breathed turning towards the medical equipment "I'll get this bullet out of you…don't worry."

He didn't want to he knew it would hurt her so much but he had no choice as he helped her remove her coat and gently cut away part of her top.

"Hurry…or I'll do it myself," She said glancing at him "Get it out…"

He nodded and he grabbed the tool even with future medical equipment it would hurt like hell. Trying to move as gently as possible, he dug into the wound making her groan in pain as he removed the bullet. Once it was out, he set the item down on the table before quickly cleaning and bandaging the wound tightly halfway thankful the bullet had not gone through.

"I'm sorry…I don't have anything…there's nothing made for Elves" He said softly "I can't use Nanogens…they haven't been used on an elf…"

"It's okay Doctor…I'm fine…I should heal" She said looking at him "I've felt worse than this…"

The fear that had coursed through her when they threatened him, when the gun had been leveled on him. That was ten times worse than the bullet she had taken for him she gripped her hand to make sure he was there that she had not just passed out.

"Lori…I'm so sorry," He said softly and she saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Don't…not your fault" She said with a soft smile.

"You're right…" He said "But I know whose it is…and I'm not going to let them get away."

She shivered seeing the rage in his eyes the storm rolling in and she wondered what he was planning.

"Rest" He said softly "I'll come back and check on you…but you don't need to strain yourself…"

"Don't…" She gripped his hand to stop him "Don't…don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't…" He said his voice calm but she could feel his rage "I won't regret it…they won't get away with hurting you…with selling slaves."

He released her hand and walked towards the door glancing back at how pale she looked and bit his bottom lip.

"I'll bring you something to eat later…" He said softly "Keep your strength up."

She nodded with a weak smile as she lay back looking up at the ceiling afraid for the people outside. They were cruel but something told her that the Doctor could be even crueler than those men could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked up to the console quickly typing something in using the buttons and flicked some levers as the screen popped to life. Larson's face greeted him and he let himself smile despite the disgust he felt at that man.

"Oh hello Doctor" Larson said "Didn't expect you to call me…how'd your friend."

"Cut the crap Larson," He said angrily "I'm here to give you a fair warning…just like all the others."

"Really Doctor and why should I take it" Larson asked.

"Because if you don't I'll destroy you," The doctor snarled, "You're going to stop…no more slaves…nothing…no…you're going turn yourself in".

"And if I don't Doctor" Larson asked his lips twisted into a cocky grin.

"You obviously haven't heard of me…I've been called many things The Oncoming Storm…the Destroyer of Worlds" The doctor stated watching Larson's face fall "I'm the Doctor…the last of the Time Lords…you hurt someone I care about…so you're in worst position in the universe…I'm being kind…you don't want to test me."

"A Time Lord…" Larson said with a laugh "If that's true that makes you the last…that's good…that's really good…you'll fetch a great price…"

The connection faded out leaving the doctor in silence his breathing heavy as rage screamed through every fiber in his being. A low rumble shook the TARDIS, he shook his head Larson had made his bed, and he was going to lie in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I'm slowing down...the momentum...where have you gone...well I'll have 2 chapters this time...and I think when I get steady internet and can start catching up on my doctor who again...I'll have full momentum back...mwahahahahaha...anyway enjoy please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Doctor…where are we?" She asked softly as he walked in with a bit of fruit.

"Wherever Larson decided to take us," He answered, "The fool's moved the TARDIS."

She didn't meet his eyes not wanting to see that gleam in them again, something in it had made her afraid not for herself but for the Doctor.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly.

"What else…I'm going to stop him" He said handing the fruit to her "He's refused to do things peacefully…so…well I did warn him."

She nodded as she began to eat her food still not looking up at him. He noticed this and sighed softly sitting beside her not sure what to say.

"Will you kill him?" She asked after a few moments "Will you take his life if you have to?"

She looked at him her eyes meeting his wanting an honest answer not a reason to condemn.

"I don't want to…" He said softly "Rose…she'd have…any of them…they'd stop me…will you?"

"Yes…" She replied "There's a reason I didn't kill Ianto or the others…I don't believe in it…unless…"

"Unless what?" He asked his eyes never leaving hers.

"Unless I have no other choice" She answered "I wasn't trained…I didn't grow up normally…I don't know what my kind would say…I don't know if they'd praise that answer…or condemn it…but it's the truth."

"I'll make sure it isn't necessary," He said grasping her hand "I don't want to kill…I hate it…"

The anger was gone from his eyes but she could not look into them anymore and focused on her food.

"I won't kill him…" He said, "I'll find another way…"

This made his earlier threats empty in a way, the rage he had felt was slowly ebbing away thanks to Lori's words, but he was not sure what to do now. He did not know how to stop Larson unless he could get hold of some proof of his crimes.

"That's it," He said standing up.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'll just find proof…these men are organized…they've got a list somewhere…a shipping list…or hell a registry…something that proves they've been kidnapping people for slaves" He said a smile sliding across his features "It'll be in an office or something…but it has to be there…oh why didn't I see that before…I'm so thick."

"Uh…doctor?" She said not wanting to interrupt him.

"Oh…uh…yeah…what's wrong" He asked.

"How are you going to get into that office?" She asked.

"I dunno…I haven't finished talking yet" He said with a laugh "Don't worry Lori…we'll be okay…but…stay here"

"Why should I stay here…while you stick your neck out" She asked.

"Well one you're wounded…and two I can move better alone" He said with a nod "And four…no three you've lost a lot of blood and need rest…"

He did not add that if his plan did not work the TARDIS would take her back to that forest in the Rockies. If he did not make it out at least she would be able to go out and make a home for herself.

"I don't care" She said with a nod "If I lose you what do I have?"

He was taken aback by that statement as she slowly slid off the bed hiding the pain behind a smile.

"I'm going with you…and if you try to leave me here…I'll just follow," She said with a nod.

"Lori…" He breathed and shook his head shrugging "Alright…but no risks."

"None that you wouldn't take yourself" She said with a smile.

He sighed softly turning from her thinking he was crazy she was seriously wounded and he was about to let her go gallivanting off to stop Larson.

"Alright…come on…I've got a plan" He said leading her from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pulled on a clean trench coat before going to the control room and pressing a few buttons. Lori came in a few moments later wearing a clean suit of clothes.

"Okay…I'm making us a diversion" He said looking at Lori "I might be able to produce a hologram with her external camera…Alright old girl…let's give this a try."

The TARDIS emitted a low hum almost in agreement before he began to work trying to reverse her external camera. If he planned it right, he could easily use it to project whatever image he wanted to his hands flew over the controls rewiring what he needed. Lori just watched not wanting to interfere and wanting to wait for the herbs to take effect. They would not heal her wound or replace her blood loss but it would give her the strength for the task ahead of them.

"Alright…alright…I'm brilliant," He said stepping back looking up at the TARDIS "Lori…hope you're ready to run..."

He let out a laugh as he set the image to play in about five minutes and walked over to Lori with a soft smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded.

They went to the door waiting for the sounds of guards shouting and running before slipping outside. Keeping low they rushed to the shadows before the guards came back Lori's dagger was safe in her sleeve in case things got hairy.

"There's a door there" Lori whispered her voice only loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded and looked around for the guards before moving to the door. Lori hesitated long enough for the guard to patrol past and followed suit as the doctor unlocked the door. They slipped inside quietly breathing sighs of relief when they stepped into an empty hallway.

"Now that was lucky," He said with a soft laugh.

"You're quite the sneak" She joked.

"So are you" He replied.

She chuckled as the doctor led her down the hallway opening doors as he went looking for Larson's office.

"It has to be around here somewhere," He said softly "Hmm…let's see…this looks promising."

She looked past him at the staircase and bit her bottom lip glancing at him. She could sense fear and gripped the doctor's hand as she looked at him.

"Doctor…" She said softly "I can feel fear…there are people down there…"

"It's alright" He said softly "Come on…something tells me we'll find what we're looking for down here."

She nodded and they descended the stairs as the lights flared to life sensing someone walking into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the room the Doctor immediately pulled her close they had walked into the slave storage. Several eyes followed them some were afraid of the Doctor other looked at Lori with what seemed to be sympathy.

"Doctor…" She said softly tears apparent in her eyes "These girls…"

She let go of him and walked toward the closest cage gripping the bars as she looked at the woman cowering inside. Her clothes had been torn to shreds her skin covered in bruises and scars. Lori could not help but think back to the first time the men had entered her cell at Torchwood.

"Lori…" The doctor said softly approaching slowly.

The girl in the cage whimpered pressing herself against the bars of her cage as he approached. Lori looked at him with tears in her eyes remembering cowering in her cell sobbing as they pumped it full of enough gas to keep her from using her telepathy.

"Doctor…gets them out" She sobbed "Set them free…get them out of here…"

Her voice sounded more frantic as she plead with him begged him to save the girls.

"They don't deserve this…they're innocent…" She begged as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll free them…don't worry…they'll be free…those monsters will pay" He whispered he could see the fear in their eyes see how shattered they were.

"They will…they will…" She said softly "I'll…make sure of it."

She stepped back out of the doctor's arms wiping at her tears she would make sure Larson suffered.

"I'd like to see that" She turned around in time to see Larson fire a tranquilizer dart at her.

The doctor caught her as she fell backward not noticing the second shot until the dart pierced his skin. He fell next to her unconscious as Larson walked over with a smirk until he noticed the bloodstain spreading across Lori's shoulder.

"Stick them in a cage," He ordered, "Use some Nanogens on her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the doctor came round, he found himself in the cage while Lori was lying on the ground outside. A medic had removed her jacket and shirt to apply Nanogens to her wound, the doctor rushed to the bars just out of reach.

"Stop they won't work…they'll make it worse" He shouted.

"Shut up" Larson snarled, "They're programmed to the DNA of every alien that's passed through here."

"Not hers" He said angrily.

A look of discomfort crossed her features as the Nanogens swarmed the wound for a moment trying to figure out her DNA. Slowly and obviously painfully the wound started closing they must have adapted a different DNA type. Lori whimpered in pain her eyes shooting open and she tried to scramble away. Larson pressed his foot into her back to stop her as the wound closed completely he let out a smirk.

"Let me go" She snarled.

He didn't say anything instead he kicked her in the side knocking the wind out of her long enough for him to shove her into a cage next to the Doctor's.

"Lori…" He pressed against the bars as if trying to get to her "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"For what" She said rubbing her side.

"I'll get us out of this…don't worry" He said with a smile.

Larson let out a laugh and walked up to the cage producing an object from his coat pocket. It was the sonic screwdriver and the doctor patted himself down as if trying to find it.

"It's yours" He said and pulled a knife out with his other hand "And this is hers…you're stuck here…now are good little slaves."

He pocketed the items before going over to Lori's cage licking his lips.

"I can't wait to run you through training," He said and she let out a growl.

"You won't lay a finger on me…" She said angrily masking her fear.

He just smirked and turned to walk away she looked down at her hands before running towards the bars. She flung her hand out and her mind flared strong enough for even the doctor to feel it. Larson let out a cry falling to his knees glancing at her.

"Free us" She snarled "Or you'll die before you can even get to the door."

Her dagger was not her only weapon but her mind took tremendous concentration and energy to wield as a weapon. The only training she had was lashing out at Torchwood guards and she could not keep this up forever.

"I said unlock us," She growled.

The doctor watched her with shock and awe he knew she could knock someone out but he did not know she could kill.

"Lori don't kill him…you're better than that…" He told her "Please don't kill him…"

"Listen to him…" Larson managed to say through gritted teeth.

His eyes were widened in fear his nose started bleeding his was going to die here. Lori was going to kill him and there was nothing that could stop her.

"Give me the Doctor's screwdriver," She said letting up enough for him to be able to do it.

He let out a groan reaching a shaking hand into his coat drawing his gun instead aiming it at her.

"Idiot" She growled sending her own mental spike into his mind.

He let out a pained scream as he felt his body move forward towards the cage before he fell over not moving. The doctor cried out in horror as he looked at Lori who seemed to slump forward breathing heavily.

"You didn't have to kill him" He shouted, "You didn't…"

"He's not dead," She said stretching one arm as far as she could "Just unconscious…"

She gripped Larson's jacket trying to get a good grip as she began to pull him towards the cage. If she could get their things out of his pocket, they could get free.

"How…how…how'd you do it?" He asked looking at her "Is…is that what you did to Ianto?"

"No…he's pure human…this guy isn't…his mind…was harder to get into" She said giving one more strong tug bringing Larson close enough to the bars "Okay…you're screwdriver…that's what it is right?"

"Yeah…Sonic Screwdriver" He said watching her rummage through Larson's pockets "You said you'd kill him…"

"I can't…" She said "I mean…with more training I probably could…but…I'm not strong enough…it takes a lot to knock someone out…killing them…would probably kill me."

She pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and threw it over to the doctor so he could get them out.

"How'd they heal me?" She asked him.

"Nanogens…" He said opening his cage, "They're programmed for DNA and repair damaged tissue."

"I take it they didn't like me" She asked as he walked over to the door of hers.

"No…they wouldn't have your DNA…not sure what they went off of…" He commented.

"Probably human…" She said with a shrug "When I was Torchwood…they said mine had a few small similarities…I don't really understand what that means though…I mean…the whole scientific stuff they did…"

"Not many people do…ah here we go" He pulled open her cage door and held his hand out to her "Come on…before Larson wakes up…we're getting out of here."

She smiled at him and rushed out of the cage hugging him tightly she had honestly been afraid for the both of them.

"Alright…" He said gently pushing her away blushing "Not so sure you're in a position to hug me."

She noticed the blush on his face then remembered her lack of upper clothing and blushed herself.

"Oh…uh…" She said as he took off his coat offering it to her "Thanks…"

She wrapped it tightly around herself and as the Doctor pushed Larson into one of his own cages locking him inside. The other girls were watching them closely as the doctor began to slowly open the cages before going back to Lori. He put an arm around her shoulders and she stiffened a shiver going down her spine.

"Thinking about Torchwood?" He asked softly as she relaxed.

"Yeah…I…I was in this position before…I…" She lowered her head tears filling her eyes again, "I was helpless…"

"Not anymore" He said "You handled yourself well…come along…I think the authorities would be better equipped to finish up here than we are…kidnapping is still illegal."

She nodded as he walked with her to the door opposite the exit the office would be empty now with Larson in a cage. The doctor left her by the door to start up the com system and she turned around as the girls started walking out of the cages glancing around fearfully as they watched her. The girls grouped together some crying others smiling they were free and it was thanks to the Doctor. She helped but the credit belonged to the doctor he was smart enough to realize what was going on.

"Well they're on their way…they tracked the location" He said looking at her "These girls can try to get some their lives back…their families will more than likely be excited…I found a manifest to…of people they've sold…they'll be freed…"

"Good…there's only one person who deserves to be in a cage" She said with a soft smile as she wiped the tears out of her eyes "Look at them…they're happy…"

"Are you?" He asked, "I know this brought back memories…"

"I am" She said her smile growing "We gave these girls lives back…we gave them freedom…a common theme for you it seems."

"Ah…well…I guess" He said with a shrug leaning against the door jam.

They looked up as a group of uniformed people walked and she was taken aback when a group of what looked like Rhino men followed them.

"That would be the Judoon…work for the Shadow Proclamation," He explained, "I asked that they be called…since these aren't citizens of the planet."

"I see," She said with a nod.

"Come on…you should give a statement before we move on" He said "I can translate for you…I speak Judoon."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way thanks for all the support I appreciate it<strong>


End file.
